


The Hardest Lessons Are Learned Alone (But We'll Pass the Test Together)

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Biting, Break Up, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, angel cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: They came so close to losing you tonight. Barbatos is wracked with guilt. Diavolo's decisions will make or break the relationship he and Barbatos have with Lucifer. And you have some difficult decisions to make, too. This isn't going to be easy.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 397
Kudos: 622





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos and Diavolo seek comfort from each other and have a difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! This chapter took a bit long because 1) it's my first time writing m/m smut in this level of detail and I needed to consult with some reliable sources (thanks James and Jay), and 2) the conversation at the end was so hard to write, and I'm still not happy with it, but y'know what? It's good enough. And 3) happy birthday to me! 
> 
> This chapter has some yummy Dia/Barb smut. Next chapter will focus on Diavolo and Lucifer, while the third chapter will focus on you and Lucifer. There is going to be smut every chapter, to make up for some of the angst. Yay!

"My love, it's 3AM. Why are you awake?"

Diavolo's weary voice pulls him from his numb stupor. Barbatos stiffens and looks down to where his bare hands clutch at the edge of the kitchen sink, warm water and soap suds spilling past as the basin overflows. It's already pooling on the floor.

_How long have I been standing here?_

"Barb?"

A warm hand finds the small of his back, and Diavolo reaches past him to close off the tap.

"I'll clean this up, Young Master," he manages, stepping back from the sink.

His voice feels detached and robotic, even to himself.

Diavolo catches his arm and turns the butler to face him. "It can wait until tomorrow. You're exhausted, my love. Come to bed."

He tugs at Barbatos's arm, gently trying to coax him to step out of the puddle on the floor. Barbatos doesn't move. He wants to pull his arm free of the prince's grasp, but he doesn't have the strength. His legs feel like lead and there's an unrelenting pressure in his ears that muffles every sound before it reaches him. The room doesn't feel real.

_If only I could believe that this is nothing more than a terrible dream_.

"I couldn't sleep," he says, looking blankly at the sink as the surface of the water settles.

Truth be told, he has not even _tried_ to sleep, too preoccupied with the events of the evening to fathom such a luxury.

Diavolo gives a single nod in understanding. "But you're in no state to be working," he says gently.

Frowning to himself, Barbatos takes a deep breath in and then slowly lets it out. He forces some of the tension in his body to release, smoothing out his brow. He glances at the wet floor beneath him, grimacing at the size of the puddle. Diavolo gives his arm another tug, as if to say, _no, you're not cleaning it up right now_.

Relenting, Barbatos forces his feet to move. He follows Diavolo back to his chambers. The fireplace is full of dim embers. Diavolo busies himself with stoking the flames back to life as he adds a fresh log. Barbatos stiffens in mortification.

"My Lord, allow _me_ to—"

"No, my love." Diavolo turns to him with a firm look.

"Diavolo, _let me—_ "

He reaches forward to snatch the fire poker, but the prince is too fast. Diavolo steps back, holding the instrument out of reach and openly glares at the butler.

" _Enough_ ," he commands, in a tone that would make Lucifer proud.

_If only Lucifer would speak to us._

But the command rattles Barbatos enough to remind him who stands before him. For the first time since returning to the castle, Barbatos really sees him. There are dark circles beneath the prince's eyes and his restless attempt to sleep is evidenced by the mess that has become of his hair. The black button-up shirt, usually covered by his red coat, is crumpled and untucked, the top three buttons undone, and his tie abandoned somewhere out of sight.

While Barbatos busied himself with mindless cleaning and other butler-ly tasks upon returning to the castle, his beloved barely attempted to rid himself of his day clothes before crawling into bed to hide from the world.

_Oh, how differently we cope with adversity when left to our own devices,_ he muses, bowing his head in submission to his master.

After a tense moment, Diavolo steps forward to cup Barbatos's face. He runs his other hand down the length of the butler's arm. His voice is soft again when he speaks.

"I know you usually take care of me, but we are lovers, and that means I must take care of you as well. No more _young master_ or _my lord_ tonight. Just ..."

It's subtle, but Barbatos senses the small break in Diavolo's voice before the prince can purse his lips and swallow it back down. He places a hand over Diavolo's, against his cheek, and waits for the demon to meet his gaze.

"Are _you_ okay, my love?" he asks.

Diavolo's shoulders slump and he bows his head. "Not at all. This evening has been ... awful. But I know that this is largely my own fault, so I will grin and bear it." He emits a soft sigh and quietly adds, "I understand why you are angry with me, my love."

The weight of these statements hangs between them. Barbatos makes no attempt to deny the words. While many factors contributed to tonight's events, there is no denying that Diavolo's choices along the way have exacerbated the problems.

_By the stars, yes, I am angry with you, my love. But that will not help us._

"We need to talk about this," Barbatos says, after the silence has stretched too long.

Diavolo nods his agreement. "We do. But not right now, please. I can hardly think. I don't _want_ to think."

He leans his forehead against the butler's, letting his eyes slide shut. Before Barbatos can stop himself, he drapes his lithe arms over the prince's shoulders. Dropping his hands from Barbatos's face, Diavolo wraps him in the circle of his arms and pulls him against his chest. As much as Diavolo wants to be strong for him, Barbatos can tell he's searching for comfort too. The butler tries to push down his frustration, but he feels it bubble in his throat. 

"I can't _stop_ thinking," Barbatos sighs. "It's strange. I knew what was going to happen to her. I saw it in her future. But actually seeing her like that, in that moment ..."

"Sh, sh, stop, my love," Diavolo whispers.

His ire depletes. "I'm sorry."

"No," Diavolo says, pulling back. " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I let you carry that burden of knowledge alone."

Shaking his head quickly, Barbatos steps back with his hands on Diavolo's shoulders. "I did not tell you the details even when you asked, my love. It was my choice more than yours that I kept it to myself."

The prince emits a long, drawn out sigh. His fingers rest heavily at the other demon's waist.

"Come to bed, Barb." 

He shakes his head. "I can't stop thinking. I won't be able to sleep."

He leaves the rest unsaid. Diavolo knows that all he can see in his mind's eye is the image of your lifeless body in Mammon's arms.

The prince steps closer again and presses a careful, open-mouthed kiss against Barbatos's lips. He holds the gesture for a few seconds while a little more of the rigidity dissipates from his lover's body. Barbatos exhales slowly through his nose, letting himself melt into the kiss as he closes his eyes. When Diavolo pulls back, they share a soft look. Diavolo rolls his thumb along the butler's cheek and pulls his fingers through his hair. He twirls the tip of a turquoise lock around his index finger. His other hand rests on the butler's hip. They rest their foreheads together again and take a moment to breathe each other in.

"I don't want to think anymore," Barbatos sighs.

The words are hardly above a whisper. He doesn't trust his voice not to break. Diavolo has taken him away from the mindless cleaning that would distract him from remembering what your battered corpse looks like, or the betrayal on your face when you realised that he knew you were going to die tonight.

Diavolo kisses him again. "Then don't."

Barbatos brings his hands up to Diavolo's face, palms against his cheeks while he fingers at the ends of his auburn locks. He leans against the prince's lips again, focusing on the way their mouths caress, the warmth of his lover's tongue, the hand on his hip and in his hair. There's a gentle pressure at his hip, encouraging him to step back. Diavolo guides him to the bed and presses him down on his back. He crawls over Barbatos as they slide towards the middle of the mattress.

Their kiss deepens immediately. Naturally. They've shared this intimacy more times that any being can count. Barbatos welcomes the way it consumes him, the way it takes over his senses and blocks out everything that isn't them. He inhales the scent of his lover's skin, sweet and smoky, overwhelmingly familiar, and lets the agony in his heart fade.

The prince pulls him upright, so that he can drag Barbatos's shirt off over his head. Buttons be damned. They both ignore the twang as one bursts from its thread. Barbatos barely even registers it as he sighs at the sensation of large, warm hands traversing his lean figure. Skin to skin, fingers tickle his ribcage as Diavolo kneels over him. The prince straddles one leg as he pushes Barbatos down again. In this position, Barbatos can feel the unmistakable heat growing at Diavolo's crotch. His own arousal is quickly making itself known, too.

He reaches for Diavolo's collar, already crooked from his earlier attempt to sleep.

_My hands are shaking_ , he notes as he follows the edge of the material to the remaining buttons. _Am I that salacious already?_

He fingers at the buttons of the prince's shirt until the material parts. Diavolo tears it off himself and tosses it away. The prince breaks away from the kiss momentarily to roll his thumb over his lover's bottom lip. The sudden pause leaves Barbatos breathless. His hands glide over Diavolo's broad chest, a sigh of frustration escaping his throat as the need to lose himself floods his mind. Diavolo lowers his mouth against his neck. Barbatos feels the graze of teeth over his throat, tilting his head back with a sigh as his eyes slide shut. He can feel Diavolo's hardening bulge against his thigh, the thought of which makes him ravenous. His fingers curl through the tangled mess of hair atop Diavolo's head as the prince kisses a wet trail down his sternum, across his chest, along his abdomen, all while keeping him pinned down.

A eager sigh passes his lips when Diavolo noses at the waistband of his trousers and begins to unbutton him. He hardly needs to raise his hips for Diavolo to drag his trousers away, along with his underwear, bearing his semi-hard erection to the cool air of the room. Opening his eyes, he stares down the length of his body, propping himself up on his elbows. He watches as Diavolo presses his tongue against the base of his shaft and drags it up to swirl at the tip. Barbatos clutches at the bedsheets as the sensation of pleasure spreads from his groin to the rest of his body. Golden eyes flit up to meet his gaze. Barbatos can't look away, swallowing hard as he watches. His cheeks are burning and it takes all of his self control not to beg for more as his cock swells to full attention.

He gasps when Diavolo finally takes him into his mouth. He groans, throwing his head back as the demon flattens his hot tongue against his length. He bucks involuntarily each time Diavolo teases at the sensitive head before dragging his mouth along his hardness. Each bob of his head is seamlessly smooth, shielding his teeth with those sinful kiss-bruised lips. A pleasured growl escapes him when Diavolo takes him all the way in, letting his cock hit the back of his throat and pausing to swallow around the shaft. Barbatos clutches the sheets tighter, digging his fingernails into the fabric as his toes curl.

Diavolo creeps a hand back up to Barbatos's face, pressing two fingers into the demon's mouth. Barbatos moans against the digits, salivating as he swipes his tongue against them. He traps them between his teeth, applying just enough pressure for Diavolo to emit a low, lusty rumble. The sound vibrates against Barbatos's dick as Diavolo drags his tongue along the length once more. There is a wet pop when Diavolo releases him from his mouth. He can still feel the prince's eyes on his face as Diavolo thrusts his fingers against his tongue. Out of habit, Infernal magic tingles in Barbatos's throat as his saliva thickens. He slickens Diavolo's fingers with a new substance, laced with pheromones.

Diavolo can smell the change, feel it clinging to his digits. He can't help but rut against the mattress to grant himself a hint of friction.

Pulling free from Barbatos's mouth, Diavolo sits back on his knees to watch the butler. The slick substance coating his fingers strings across Barbatos's torso. His pupils dilate as the pheromones take effect, and he can feel the insatiable desire for his mate's body welling up in his throat. His mouth becoming heavy as he, too, salivates. Diavolo breathes a predatory rumble and positions his digits at his lover's entrance.

Barbatos's eyes go wide when Diavolo presses both fingers into his hole. He takes a sharp breath, and releases it with a shuddering moan as Diavolo pushes all the way in. His grip on the bedsheets tightens, leaving the sound of tearing thread at the peripheral of his senses. Diavolo leans down to lick a stripe from his taint to his balls, leaving a thick trail of lubricative spittle in his wake. A desperate hiss escapes between the butler's teeth. His erection throbs needily against his stomach as Diavolo gently fingers him. He arches his back away from the mattress, carding a hand through his dark green hair as his demon form emerges.

And certainly, he is not thinking anymore.

Barbatos coils his tail around Diavolo's waist, using the twin ends to slide his pants down from his hips. The prince shuffles to let the material move past his knees and repositions himself between Barbatos's legs in the process. His mouth is hot and wet against the butler's taint, each moan and gasp making it more difficult for him to control his urges. Barbatos reaches down to stroke his own cock, curling his fingers around the shaft as he pumps in time with the thrust of Diavolo's fingers.

Diavolo pulls his mouth away, emitting a lustful growl as he watches the other demon touch himself. He nuzzles at Barbatos's inner thigh, pulling skin between his teeth and releasing it bruised. His own erection is aching with want as he looks over the flushed body of the beautiful demon before him. Every inch of his lover is familiar, from the top of his horns to the tips of his tail, and from the way his eyes crinkle at the corner when he squeezes them shut in ecstasy to the sounds he makes in pleasure. Even after millennia together, Barbatos still tries to keep quiet to no avail when they're alone together. He attempts to muffle the lewd sounds by pursing his lips and turning his head to the side, but it makes no difference when he's so swept up in these sensations.

The prince sits himself up again, pulling his fingers free from his lover's body. He spits into his palm, the liquid viscous and slippery in his palm. He slicks it over his cock, rubbing himself in time with Barbatos's movements.

"D-don't stop," Barbatos grits through his teeth.

He cracks an eye open to peek at Diavolo, and blushes when he sees what he's doing and the way he looks back at him. Even after so long together, he's still awestruck by the sheer size of Diavolo's cock; the gentle curve of the shaft, the terracotta pink of the tip, and the aggressive veins just beneath the surface of the skin—details that make him squirm. Barbatos squeezes the coil of his tail around his lover's torso, holding him tight. He pumps himself firmer, mesmerised by the way Diavolo's cock pulses, and the delicious gleam of pre-cum smeared across the head.

"Dia, _please_ ," he begs hoarsely, closing his eyes in anticipation.

The desperation in his voice spikes the lust boiling in Diavolo's blood. Another growl escapes his throat as he shifts into his demon form, wings stretching out behind him as he leans over Barbatos. He nips carefully at his lover's neck before pressing his mouth against his ear.

"You're _mine_ ," he purrs.

Goosebumps prickle at Barbatos's skin, a feral excitement coursing through him at those words. His eyes fly open and he meets Diavolo's gaze in a challenge.

"Then _show me_."

The molten gold of Diavolo's eyes burns brighter as he bares his teeth in a lopsided grin. A thrill rushes through Barbatos as the prince grabs him by the hips and lifts him upright. Diavolo drags him into his lap, claws biting into skin. He reaches around Barbatos easily, aligning his cock against his entrance without breaking eye contact. Without further preamble, he presses Barbatos down over his shaft, distending his walls until he is fully sheathed. Barbatos throws his head forward with a throaty groan, eyes wide with both pleasure and pain. His eyes water at being stretched so thoroughly. He clings to Diavolo while he adjusts to the familiar thickness and depth.

The prince reacts in kind, breathing heavily with anticipation as he relishes the tightness of his lover's body. His cock pulses as Barbatos relaxes his muscles around it. The butler's breath tickles against his shoulder, their bodies already clammy with the sinful desires burning within them both. But Diavolo can only hold back for so long. He gives the first thrust and his self-control crumbles. His hands slide to cup Barbatos's backside, as the demon snarls and grunts. Diavolo squeezes at the firm flesh as he guides him up and down, setting an alacritous pace.

Barbatos locks his ankles behind Diavolo and arches into each thrust, a rumble vibrating in his chest. He braces himself with both hands against Diavolo's shoulders to keep steady. His muscles are so rigid that he almost forgets to breathe, and when he does, he flushes with each wanton sound his breath creates as it leaves him again. He may be the older of the two, but Diavolo is by far a stronger and larger demon. His eyes tear with the pleasure-pain of Diavolo's girth stretching him open and the length that penetrates him deep. Barbatos slides a hand up the back of his master's neck and through his hair, until he finds the base of one of his horns and wraps his fingers around it. Diavolo trills as the contact sends a shiver down his spine. He brings the butler's hips down harder over his cock, eliciting a deep groan.

Barbatos digs his claws into his palm as he squeezes around Diavolo's horn. The pain of being taken so roughly is blissful. It wipes his mind blank of the horrors that have plagued him since he looked into your future. It pushes away the dirty feeling he experienced speaking to you afterwards, and the guilt that lingers in his heart. It removes everything that isn't Diavolo. Barbatos buries his face in the crook of the prince's neck, holding fast to his horn while he drags claws across his muscular back. He wants to be closer. Diavolo holds him easily, strong arms and large hands like caramel against his smaller, paler body. He can feel the way his skin blooms with bruises with each harsh kiss.

Diavolo's name leaves him in a breathy whine. The pressure of Diavolo's cock pressing against his prostate with every thrust makes him feral. The pleasure increases in heady rushes with every movement. His body grips Diavolo impossibly tight. He can feel his own cock weeping pre-cum, pressed between their bodies, and still wet with Diavolo's saliva. Keeping his grip firmly around Diavolo's horn, he drags his other hand down between their bodies to stroke himself, each beat fervent as he loses himself in the build-up of bliss.

It's hard to breathe suddenly, while his whole body trembles on the verge of release. The hot pressure is almost too much, and his knees feel weak. With a gasp and a shuddering moan, Barbatos cums hard. His entire body rattles as the wave of orgasm crashes over him, and his pleasure spurts across his abdomen. The milky substance smears between them as Diavolo continues his relentless pace, fucking him through the ecstasy. The sensation of his lover melding so perfectly with his body feels surreal. Barbatos clenches around Diavolo's cock, breathing heavy and uneven as he pumps every last drop out of himself.

A primal growl erupts from Diavolo's chest as the familiar smell of his lover's pleasure reaches him. The scent fills his nostrils, hot and musky and salty-sweet, piquing his untamed lust all over again.

" _You're mine_ ," he snarls, the words coming out in Infernal now. 

He grabs at a fistful of Barbatos's hair and yanks his head back. His eyes scan hungrily along the other demon's body, taking in the lean and toned muscles and the glisten of cum across his stomach. Diavolo's large wings flap to keep him balanced as he pulls Barbatos further back, watching the other demon wank himself into overstimulation, his hole still stretched over his cock. Barbatos keeps his legs locked around Diavolo, and his tail curled about his chest. He's given up all attempts to keep quiet now, openly growling and moaning with each thrust as Diavolo drives himself deeper. His teeth are clenched and bared, eyes tightly shut as he throws his head side to side, overwhelmed and writhing. His skin is coated by a sheen of sweat from the combined exertion and intense pleasure.

" _Look at me, my love_."

The Infernal rattles the air between them. In a clash of piercing green and molten gold, Barbatos obeys, meeting his master's gaze with his lips parted. Diavolo leans forward, letting Barbatos's back find the bed again. With the mattress behind his lover, Diavolo can thrust deeper, his movement becoming long and deliberate instead of reckless and wild.

He keeps his hand fisted in Barbatos's hair to keep his throat exposed. He glides his tongue over the salty expanse of skin. His wings spread and curve around them, eclipsing the light flickering from the fireplace. With a throaty sound, Diavolo nuzzles at Barbatos's neck, teeth scraping at the flesh between hot kisses. With his free hand, he pins Barbatos's wrist to the bed beside his head, leaving the other to grip at his horn.

" _You are my heart_ ," he thrums. " _My constant._ " He fucks himself deeper. " _Mine, my love_."

" _Show me_ ," Barbatos trills back, rutting his hips to meet each thrust. " _Show me how I am yours._ "

A dangerous snarl rips its way out of Diavolo's throat as he thrusts harder, once, twice, thrice, and roars out in ecstasy as he cums. Barbatos yelps at the force behind the final movements, and then laughs eerily through a shaky moan as warmth floods his insides. Tears of agonised bliss slip from the corners of his eyes as Diavolo's cock swells and releases into him, the heat of his load almost burning. Barbatos clenches around his twitching, pulsating member, as Diavolo opens his maw wide, fangs flashing as he makes to mark his lover's chest.

It only takes a split second for Barbatos to wrench his wrist free and grab Diavolo's other horn. He uses his tail to flip them and summons all the strength he has to push the prince onto his back and hold him down. It's enough to jolt Diavolo out of the moment and collect himself. He stares wide-eyed up at the butler, breath taken by the display of power and self-control. His dick continues to throb with the aftershocks of release, still embedded in Barbatos's tight hole while the smaller demon holds him down.

Barbatos doesn't release his grasp on Diavolo's horns, meeting his gaze as their chests heave with ragged breaths. Buckled forward with his lover between his legs, his green bangs slide in front of his face in a sweaty tangle. The air is permeated with the scent of their bodies and the odour of their arousals. A lopsided grin spreads over Diavolo's face. He reaches up with one hand to push the clammy locks behind Barbatos's ear, before pulling the demon down to meet his lips. The kiss is slow and deep now, even with their panting breaths.

Barbatos releases his hold on the prince's horns, laying one hand on his cheek and combing the other through his scruffy hair. He pulls Diavolo's bottom lip between his teeth and teasingly rolls his hips, dragging the prince's length through his body slowly. Diavolo tenses as a mewl of overstimulation erupts from his throat. He quickly catches Barbatos's waist, stilling him. The butler giggles, the sound gentle and kind as he swoops down for another softly searing kiss. His tongue dances across Diavolo's lips, teasing the prince until he nips back with a soft chuckle.

Diavolo's hands travel across Barbatos's skin, settling at the back of his thighs. He pulls the demon's body forward to gently lift him off his cock. Barbatos releases a soft groan as the pressure inside him disappears. Immediately, the warm trickle of Diavolo's cum is sticky between his cheeks, dribbling down his thighs. Smirking up at his lover, Diavolo massages the milky substance into the back of the demon's muscular legs with the pads of his fingers. The rumble in his chest could be a purr, as he watches the tint on Barbatos's cheeks go a shade darker, not quite matching the hue of the hickeys and handprints and scratches that adorn his skin.

Heaving a contented sigh, Barbatos lowers his body along Diavolo's, resting his head against his chest. He traces the ridges of his clavicle, sliding his fingers over his shoulder and along his muscular arms, all the way to his wrist and then back again. He follows the swirling lines of the black tattoos that decorate his flesh. The rise and fall of Diavolo's chest as his breath returns to a normal rhythm rocks him to the edge of sleep. In the stillness, the sheen of sweat across his skin turns cold, and he nestles against Diavolo for warmth as his eyes finally drift shut.

He feels like he's floating, trapped in the non-space between timelines. It's dark and empty here. He cannot open his eyes, but he sees all of the possibilities. All of them contain your lifeless body at some point during the night. In some, you miraculously survive, as if to spite death, thanks to his powers. But even in the versions where you open your eyes again, where you breathe, where your heart beats, there are many in which you leave them all. There are many in which you hate him. He can feel that. His chest aches. He deserves that. It weighs heavy in his heart.

In other timelines, they all lose you forever. Your body remains limp and lifeless. The second version of you, the one who's still breathing, disintegrates before his eyes. His powers aren't enough to save you. He turns back time again and again, but the outcome never changes. You're gone. He and all your lovers are shattered. He falls apart like glass, shards sharp against his lungs as he reaches into the expanse of nothing in search of an answer.

_Why did it have to happen?_

_Why couldn't I save you?_

_Why was the only other option, to never have met you at all?_

He wakes with a start. He's covered in cold sweat and his head is throbbing. Diavolo is gone and he's laying alone in the middle of the bed, curled on his side. Slowly, he pushes himself upright, despite the protest of his aching muscles. He can hear the rush of water coming from the ensuite, where the door is slightly ajar. The curtains are still drawn, but he can see the dim light of the afternoon pouring in through the cracks.

_Have I slept all day?_

"My love," Diavolo's voice calls quietly from the doorway to the bathroom.

Barbatos turns his head to look at the prince, leaning against the doorframe with a hand carding through his scruffy hair. He's still naked, eyes bleary with the remnants of sleep, wings and horns tucked away.

"I've ... Let's have a bath," he manages, glancing back over his shoulder.

He steps back into the ensuite. It takes a moment for Barbatos's to gather himself enough to slide off the bed and shift out of his demon form. He steps towards the windows first, drawing back the curtains to prop open the glass door. The air of the room is musty, still heavy with the scent of sex.

He pads across to the ensuite, leaving the door open as he enters. Diavolo is already sitting in the water of the in-ground bath. It's more like a pool, really. The gentle smell of bath salts entices Barbatos to join him. The water is a touch too hot for his liking, but he lets himself sink to his knees across from the prince, as the steaming water laps at his skin. He winces as he settles, the heat kissing at every ache in his body. The hickeys and scratches across his skin are one thing: common fare between demon lovers. But Diavolo is young and strong. He knows how to be gentle and tender—Barbatos knows this firsthand—but he forgets his own strength quickly in the heat of the moment, when he's needy or emotional.

And last night, Diavolo was both needy and emotional.

_We both were. I am growing too old for that level of exertion,_ Barbatos bemoans to himself. _Lucifer is far better equipped to handle him when he's like that. He is younger than me, and his body is more resilient. Their chemistry is undeniable. He is a perfect fit for us._

His thoughts trail off for a moment. He stares down at his knees as the water distorts their shape. That heaviness settles in his chest again.

_But will Lucifer still be with us after last night?_

The slosh of water brings him back from his contemplation. He looks across to Diavolo, cupping water to his face to wash the sleep out of his eyes. He presses his palms against his brow, drawing his knees up to rest his elbows against his legs. He heaves a defeated sigh.

"We need to discuss what happened last night," Barbatos says.

The words float across the steaming water, but Diavolo gives a small nod.

"Where do we start?" he asks, sardonically. "Lucifer imprisoned Belphegor to ensure he'd never have a chance to commit treason by attacking the Human Realm. It was a preventative measure to save the exchange program from ruin before it even began. But Belphegor never actually _committed_ treason."

"The intention was there, My Lord," Barbatos says.

"I am aware. And I would not have allowed it to stand if I'd been made aware at the time. I, too, would have taken preventative measures." He shifts in place, leaning back against the ledge of the pool to stare up at the high ceiling. "But removing Belphegor from the equation, like Lucifer did, goes entirely against the purpose of the program. My goal is to see demons, humans, and angels putting their differences aside. I never anticipated it to be _easy_ to achieve. Certainly, Belphegor is not the only demon to oppose the exchange program. But he is the most powerful of those in opposition. And that is why he is among the demons we will need to convince of the benefits, in order for the program to truly be successful."

Barbatos looks across to the prince, watching the patterns of thought crease his brow. He can tell Diavolo wants to say more. While he waits for him to find the right words, Barbatos busies himself with cleaning residue of last night's pleasure from his skin.

"It is only due to the vision you had, after the night she spent here, that we became aware of what Lucifer had done with Belphegor. When you first told me, I intended to have Belphegor reassimilated. I thought it may be beneficial to have one of the human exchange students under the same roof, under the protection of the rest of the brothers, to show Belphegor that this is a _good_ thing. Especially if it was _her_. I thought having him see how happy she makes his brothers would work in our favour."

He falls silent for a long moment, and Barbatos carefully raises his eyes again. The prince has pulled locks of hair tight around his fingers while thinking out loud.

"But?" Barbatos prompts him.

He feels the water grow hot enough to scorch his skin. He forces himself not to react, keeping his eyes trained on Diavolo. The prince slowly takes in a deep breath and lets it out again, allowing the bath to tentatively returns to its previous temperature. Barbatos leans back, regarding his master with forced patience.

"He _killed_ her, Barb," Diavolo says.

There's a crack in his voice and he doesn't look away from the ceiling as he says it. Discomfort creeps up Barbatos's spine.

"I cannot allow him to get away with that."

The words are laced with threat. The silence between them afterwards stretches. It's heavy and tense. After a few minutes, Diavolo forces his gaze away from the ceiling and looks at Barbatos. There's a dark expression across his features. His eyes flash a dangerous colour at the thought of your limp body. Barbatos can feel the anger looming around him. He allows it to permeate his thoughts, replacing the guilt and sorrow he felt before. There's something easier about this feeling. It blooms like fire inside his chest.

"What do you propose, My Lord?"

_I know I shouldn't encourage recklessness_ , Barbatos muses. _But the urge to tear Belphegor to pieces is prominent. Not for endangering the exchange program. But for the harm he brought upon her._

He can feel the darkness that eclipses the prince's aura. Diavolo is not his jovial self now. No, right now, even his calculating and cunning side has taken a back seat. The bathwater is bubbling before Barbatos even realises that the temperature has risen all over again. The dim light of the room swims with shadows, the air rippling with Infernal magic. With a sharp sound, a crack appears across the surface of the mirror over the sink. Fractures like spiderwebs spread over the windows a moment thereafter.

That's what pulls Barbatos out of the moment.

He forces the burn of rage inside his chest to quell. Rising to his feet, he wades over to Diavolo and kneels before him in the boiling water. The prince has a bitter look twisting his mouth and he looks away, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Still childish at heart_ , Barbatos tuts to himself.

He reaches out, placing a hand against the prince's forearm. The rising energy in the room levels out, but it doesn't fade. The windows threaten to burst their glass while the drawers under the sink rattle in anticipation.

" _Diavolo_ ," Barbatos says in a quiet Infernal tone. " _Be still_."

He squeezes the prince's forearm and doesn't take his eyes off his face. Diavolo forces his eyes shut, breathing slowly, and after a moment, the vibrations of his formidable powers begin to settle. The temperature of the water drops somewhere below boiling and the rapid bubbles cease, though the air remains heavy with condensation. When Diavolo opens his eyes, he levels his gaze with Barbatos.

"I am not making a decision on this without Lucifer's input," he says with finality.

Removing his hand from Diavolo's forearm, Barbatos sits back on his legs, still kneeling before the prince. He nods once in understanding, but a new feeling of unease settles over him. He drops his gaze from Diavolo's face, focusing on his hands instead, as they rest on his knees beneath the water's surface. Diavolo stretches his legs out again, eyeing the butler.

"Speak freely, Barbatos," he says.

"Last night, the brothers found out about the ... _agreement_ you made with Lucifer, in order to save Lilith," he begins, carefully.

"I am aware that there will be ramifications if word gets out that I used forbidden magic to perform her rebirth," Diavolo says evenly.

"That is less of an immediate concern, My Lord. It was a long time ago, and the human Lilith has long since passed away," Barbatos continues. "My concern is with Lucifer."

Diavolo narrows his eyes. "What of him?"

Barbatos watches the way Diavolo presses his fingertips into his own arms. He looks tense. Conflicted. Barbatos heaves a sigh.

"I know that you love him, Diavolo," he starts, gently.

"Of course I do!" the prince snaps.

"I am not questioning it, my love." He raises a hand to placate Diavolo. "I, too, have grown to love him."

At that, Diavolo squeezes his eyes closed again, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes ... It made me so happy to see you warm up to him that way. I'd stopped believing that you would." 

"The truth is, my love, I've desired him for a long time now. Not as long as you have loved him, but much longer than you realise."

Diavolo opens his eyes again and stares at Barbatos. "Then why did you only open up to him so recently?"

He can feel the question burning from Diavolo's eyes, confused and bewildered. He cannot help the sad smile that graces his lips.

"Because of the oath he swore to you," he explains. "I believed that his affections for you were only due to that agreement, and perhaps a sense of _owing_ you."

Diavolo visibly stiffens. "I _never_ commanded him beyond ensuring that he'd tell no one that I saved Lilith."

"I know that. I am not suggesting that the relationship was the result of a command."

"Then what _are_ you suggesting, hm?"

Barbatos lets out a hiss of frustration, crinkling his nose.

_Must you be so pigheaded, my love?_

"Why didn't you release him?!" he snaps.

He notices the way Diavolo winces. He's not sure if it's due to the sudden outburst, or because of the question itself. Though in this moment, it doesn't matter.

"Diavolo, the human Lilith was gone long before I found Lucifer in your bed. It has been _millennia_. Why? Why did you not set him free?" He forces himself to speak evenly, watching Diavolo's face intently.

"Because he'll _leave!_ "

The notion is shattering, but not at all surprising. Barbatos feels his heart sink into his stomach. Truth be told, he suspected this to be the reason.

"Last night, he was humiliated in front of all his brothers, because of the oath he swore to you. He may well leave us regardless of the oath unless you command him to stay."

"As long as the oath is in place, he will stay in the Devildom. If he's still here, we can talk to him. We can salvage things."

"Diavolo—"

"I will _not_ command him."

"Then why keep the oath?!" Barbatos reaches forward, grabbing the prince roughly by the shoulders. "The oath itself _is_ a command. It commands him to stay in the Devildom and remain loyal to you. You have already done the very thing you say you will not do. Diavolo, listen to me. Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride. Unless you command him to stay _with us_ , he will do as he pleases. I don't _want_ you to command him in this relationship. I don't think _you_ want to do that, either. But you are foolish if you believe that this oath does not loom over every interaction that he has with us. Don't you think he deserves the freedom to truly make the decision for himself?"

His chest is heaving when he finishes. It takes a moment to realise that he's dug his fingernail into Diavolo's shoulders. Flexing his fingers, he releases his grip. He shifts to lean against the ledge of the pool, at Diavolo's side. With a frustrated sigh, he rests his elbows against his knees and presses his palms against his face.

"I don't want him to leave us," Diavolo murmurs. "I don't think I could bear it."

Barbatos doesn't remove his hands from where they cover his face. A part of him does not want to see Diavolo's face. Another tense silence stretches between them, but Barbatos says no more. After a few minutes, Diavolo stands and steps out of the bath. He towels off in silence and leaves the ensuite without another word.

The butler stays put for long enough that the water goes cold. He shivers as he dries himself. Diavolo is gone from the bedroom. Once he is dress, Barbatos busies himself with changing the bedsheets, collecting yesterday's clothes from the floor, and fetching fresh towels for the ensuite. His muscles still ache with the memories of last night's desperate coupling. He catches a glimpse of a row of hickeys that peek out above the collar of his shirt, while he inspects the damage to the mirror over the sink. He presses his fingers against the swollen skin, before refocusing on the task at hand. He makes a mental note to arrange for the mirror to be replaced, along with the frosted glass windows that are riddled with fractures.

When he eventually makes it to the main kitchen, he groans internally.

_I'd forgotten about the damn water_.

He curses himself as he steps over the soapy puddle. Slipping his white gloves off, he makes short work of the mess on the floor, expertly brandishing a mop while the sink drains. It's already close to dinner time. Once he's satisfied with the clean-up, he sets about making a simple meal of spicy stir-fried noodles with fox entrails and seasonal greens.

_He must be in his study_ , he decides as he plates up.

He balances a tray with two plates and walks briskly to the prince's study but finds the room empty. Frowning, he walks further along the hallways, poking his head around doorways until he spots the door to the east sitting room, standing slightly ajar. Soft firelight pours out of the room. He knocks gently before stepping in. Diavolo is slouched in one of the armchairs, nursing a glass of Demonus. The bottle—what's left of it—sits on the coffee table before him.

"How much have you had?" Barbatos asks, setting the tray down.

He passes a serving of noodles to the prince.

"More than I ought to have had," he admits.

Diavolo offers a small thanks as he takes the plate, setting his glass on the table. Barbatos perches on the armchair across from him. They both pick quietly at their food, avoiding each other's gaze between mouthfuls. Eventually, Diavolo sighs and sets his half-eaten meal down again.

"Is it not to your liking, Young Master? I can prepare something else for you."

"That won't be necessary, Barbatos," he says, absently picking up his glass of Demonus again. He finishes the drink in one gulp. "I have been ignoring the problem of Lucifer's oath for so long that I convinced myself it would never come up again. That was foolish of me, wasn't it?"

Barbatos chews his food slowly, setting the rest of his meal aside. He does not answer but meets the prince's gaze with an unreadable expression as he swallows. Diavolo sighs, deflated.

"Does he leave us, Barb?"

The butler settles back in the armchair and crosses one leg over the other.

"I will not use my powers to know that, my love. Not unless you command it of me. I've told you before, that some things are best left unknown until they occur. Lucifer might leave us. Or he might not. We can speculate, but I will not look into our future to find out." He lets the words hang between them for a beat before he goes on. "You have a decision to make, my love. I will not sway your choice by telling you how to reach any given outcome."

Diavolo nods silently, weaving his fingers together. He rests his hands on his knee, mimicking Barbatos's pose.

"Then speculate with me. If I free him from the oath, and if he leaves ... what becomes of _us_?"

He meets Barbatos's gaze. The butler breathes in slowly, testing the weight of these words. He brings himself to his feet and steps around the coffee table. Diavolo's eyes follow his movement, until the butler is standing before him. Barbatos kneels, leaning against Diavolo's legs. He folds his arms under his chin and looks up at his lover.

"I imagine that we will both be quite upset. But we will be there for one another, as we have been for millennia." He finds Diavolo's hands and gives them a gentle squeeze. "I will not leave you, Diavolo. I love you."

_Even if this breaks my heart._

"Even when I'm foolish?"

Barbatos gives him a sad smile. "Even when you are foolish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments what you thought. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Diavolo and Lucifer, so stay tuned. 
> 
> If you like my writing, find me on Patreon as /salsaverde for original smutty content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer have a long overdue discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer than expected to pull together. I've had a rough couple of weeks, so thank you for your patience and apologies for missing my usual update last weekend. 
> 
> This chapter is all about Dia/Luci. Prepare for angst, smut, and more angst. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely friend, Infy, for giving me a bit of feedback on a half-finished draft I sent to her. And just in general for putting up with me thirsting over these two. 
> 
> **Content warning:** very aggressive sex scene, sub/dom, sadistic!Lucifer ... look, it's not the healthiest point in their relationship. 
> 
> **General reminder:** Throwback to _Midterm Review_ , in which Lucifer says the following to MC:
>
>> "I do not mean to alarm you, my love. The three of us are demons. Our bodies can handle brutalities that you cannot fathom. I assure you that Diavolo will not cause us harm. I only mention it because I suspect it will strike you as violent compared to anything you're accustomed to. You may find it confronting. But I promise that we are safe with him."
> 
> Enjoy~

"I need to go alone," Diavolo says, rising from the armchair.  
  
He pulls Barbatos up with him, cupping the other demon's face as they press their foreheads together. Barbatos doesn't question this decision. He signifies his agreement with a single nod, kissing his lips gently.

"Shall I await your return?"

Diavolo shakes his head. "Please rest, my love. I don't know how long I will be. Lucifer and I have ... much to discuss."

_Assuming he will allow me to speak to him at all_ , Diavolo muses.

"Very well."

Barbatos squeezes the prince’s bicep encouragingly as he steps back. He collects their dinner dishes and carries himself solemnly to the kitchen. Diavolo feels a heavy weight shifting in his heart as he watches the butler leave.

_It is time_.

He dons his red jacket before he heads out. The night air is cold, but Diavolo breathes it in deeply. Each breath helps to clear his head of the fog from drinking too much Demonus while he sat with his thoughts before dinner. He tries to predict how the conversation he's about to have with Lucifer will play out.

_Where will we even start?_

By the time he steps through the gate to approach the House of Lamentation, a strange sense of calm is settled in his body. All else aside, he knows Barbatos will be there when he returns to the castle, regardless of tonight’s outcome. He takes a final deep breath before he steps into the house. The sound when the door meets the frame again disturbs the heavy silence within. He stands in the entrance hall for a long moment, but nobody emerges from the dimly lit corridors.

Straight ahead, he can see the fireplace crackling away in the common room, but it doesn't carry its usual cheer. Yet, it seems to be the only source of life in the entire house. Diavolo tilts his head curiously, stepping towards it. He stops just inside the common room, scanning the space until his eyes fall upon Lucifer, seated heavily in an armchair with one leg crossed over the other. The Avatar of Pride's eyes meet his with a dark intensity. His elbows rest on either side, and his fingers are laced together before him. His mouth is set in a firm, flat line, and a frown wrinkles at his brow. His expression doesn't change as Diavolo takes a step towards him.

"Lucifer," the prince begins, tentative.

Lucifer unlaces his fingers and presses one up against his lips, signalling for quiet. He inclines his head pointedly towards the couch across from him. It's not until Diavolo steps further into the room that he sees the second occupant. Belphegor is stretched along the length of the couch, a blanket draped over his sleeping form. The rise and fall of his breath are eerily slow. He's lying on his side, facing Lucifer, though his head is turned down and his hair obscures his face. The white tips of each strand tickles against his cheeks. He doesn't stir.

Diavolo pauses to quell the rage that threatens to rise up from his belly at the sight of his lover's murderer, but he can't stop the expression of disdain that burns from his eyes.

Belphegor has one arm wrapped around his favourite pillow, with the edge tucked under his chin. There's a tear in the material, accompanied by a few singe marks. Diavolo's eyes are drawn to harsh bruises, deep scratches, and angry grazes along his forearm. On closer inspection, the injuries litter his face, too, obscured by his hair. A split lip, a black eye, dried blood that cakes his hair to his skin. 

"You took his punishment into your own hands." 

He keeps his voice quiet, but a part of him stiffens with resentment. The image of your ashen skin as your body lay limp in Mammon's arms flashes in his mind. When he saw you like that last night, he almost fell to his knees in despair. If he hadn't seen the living version of you, staring numbly at the scene from the staircase, he doesn't know what he might have done. He feels the faint rumble in his chest in time to swallow the growl before it can escape him.

"My brother. My responsibility." Lucifer's tone is stone cold.

Diavolo turns to him again, waiting for him to say something more. The silence between them is deafening, heavy with unsaid things. The only sound is the crackle of the fireplace and Belphegor's slow, unconscious breathing.

"There are things we must discuss," Diavolo says when Lucifer remains silent.

The Avatar of Pride's only acknowledgement is to stand and move stiffly through the house. Diavolo follows him at a distance, taking in his body language, trying to gauge how this conversation may go. But Lucifer is unreadable.

They enter the library. The room is pitch black, but Lucifer moves through the familiar space without missing a beat. He finds the handle to open his secret study and steps down into the room. Diavolo lingers at the entrance, waiting for light to burst into the fireplace with a wave of Lucifer's hand, before he too descends into the study and closes the door behind him. The flames seem to burn with a quiet aggression: perfectly in control, but ready to become destructive whenever their keeper chooses.

Lucifer stands facing the fireplace, his shoulders back and his chin slightly forward. Both hands are clasped behind him. There's a stillness to him that Diavolo dislikes. It reminds him too much of the angel Lucifer was when they first met, back when he wouldn't have given Diavolo a second glance. Diavolo thought him beautiful then, too, but it wasn't until after the fall—long after—that Diavolo had fallen in love.

There is a long silence, which Diavolo is the first to break.

"Is ... is she alright?"

"Of course not," Lucifer replies tersely. "She was killed last night. And today, Belphegor attacked her again."

The growl rises up from Diavolo's chest before he can stop it. He shifts into demon form, giant wings twitching with ire as his fists clench at his side. His claws bite into the flesh of his palms. Lucifer doesn't so much as flinch, turning slowly to regard Diavolo. The blank expression across Lucifer's face only frustrates him further.

"How can you be calm about this?!" he demands.

"The situation has been dealt with," Lucifer says. "She bears my mark on her skin. I did not take Belphegor’s transgressions lightly."

His voice is firm, eyes filled with warning.

"I beat Belphegor to within an inch of his life as punishment. If he were not my brother, I would have obliterated him from the plains of existence. He has been unconscious since the afternoon and isn't likely to wake again until late tomorrow. He'll need plenty of rest to regenerate after the damage I inflicted." He drops his voice and adds quietly, "Another blow with the force of my Infernal strength behind it would have killed him. He knows that. He will not forget this lesson."

Diavolo is taken aback by this. Lucifer's gaze is unfocused, staring somewhere past Diavolo.

"It didn't need to come to that," Diavolo says, forcing his demon form away. "Lucifer, you should have told me about Belphegor."

"Do not tell me what I _should_ have done, Diavolo," he bites back. "I had no way of knowing whether you might command me to hand him over to you."

"Would it have been so bad?" the prince gawks, eyes flashing. "I would not have harmed him. I know what your family means to you. He is your brother, Lucifer. And I am your lover."

" _Was_."

That stings. Diavolo's heart all but shatters with that single word. He falls silent so abruptly that his skin prickles with an eerie cold. Lucifer doesn't look away from him, head held high as he watches for a reaction beyond Diavolo's inability to react at all.

The prince doesn't realise he's stopped breathing until his lungs burn for air. He draws a breath in slowly, squeezing his eyes closed as a frown scrunches his brow.

_I should not be so surprised by this outcome. It is as Barbatos said._

"My love ..."

"You will no longer address me as such," Lucifer state, curtly.

"So, that's it, then." He swallows a thick lump in his throat. "Then I will make this quick. I am sorry that I didn't make it clear that you could trust me with the safety of your brothers in a situation like this. And I am sorry that I used your sister's life to secure your allegiance to me after you fell. I should have released you from that oath when we became lovers. I—"

He tries to meet Lucifer's gaze, but the other demon has closed his eyes, brow furrowed, and arms crossed over his chest. He might have been holding himself, but the pulsing vein at his temple tells Diavolo that it's out of rage, not sorrow. The prince slumps his shoulders, willing the ache in his chest to turn numb.

_Pull it together!_

"I never intended to use it to make you my lover, Lucifer."

Lucifer scowls at him then. With a measured breath, Diavolo feels the weight of Infernal magic within him as he coaxes it to the surface. It turns the room icy, almost snuffing out the fire in the hearth. Lucifer's eyes widen a fraction, as the bindings of an invisible power rattle them. There is a firm tug on his right wrist as Diavolo raises a hand with his fist balled. Lucifer glares at him in defiance, untrusting. It's been millennia since the physical presence of the oath has been felt by either of them, but it is just as real now as it was when this allegiance was forged, so long ago.

_And neither of us shall feel the bindings of this oath hereafter._

"By the shadows of this realm, and the Infernal power of my bloodline, I, Diavolo, Crown Prince of the Devildom, release you, Lucifer, from the oath that binds your will to mine."

With those words, Diavolo's Infernal magic ripples in the air between them. Then, he opens his fist, releasing his grip on the invisible bond as it dissolves. There's a dark flash through the room, the force of which reduces the fire in the hearth to nothing at all.

Lucifer's study is thrown into pitch black silence as the magic dissipates. Standing in the dark, Diavolo can hardly discern his silhouette from the rest of the shadows. Not even an ember is left flickering in the fireplace. The blind quiet swallows them whole.

Diavolo's chest is tight and aching. A part of him is thankful for the dark, as his feelings of anguish over losing his lover are met with a sense of embarrassment. His cheeks burn with mortification, dampened by the angry tears he can't quiet fight back.

_Dammit_ , he curses himself. _I act like a prince of fools._

But it is done.

And to Diavolo, it's suffocating.

He turns in the darkness, retracing his steps to the door. His hand catches on the handle, and he pulls it open a crack, letting the dark of the library peek through. Before he can steady his shaking hand enough to pull it open properly, it slams shut before him with a deliberate _thud._ He can feel Lucifer's presence at his back, his arm stretched past him to keep the door closed. He sucks in a sharp breath and slowly turns to face the other demon.

"Do you think me _weak_? To be compelled to lay with you for all these years because of my pledge to you, yet without needing to be expressly commanded?"

Lucifer's voice is low and mocking—a tone Diavolo has heard directed at the brothers many times, but never before at himself. Even before the fall, Lucifer was the type to ignore him completely, rather than mock him. Diavolo holds his breath, sensing their proximity in the dark. He can feel Lucifer's warm breath against his cheek as the Avatar of Pride leans in closer.

" _Do not insult me_."

With a wave of Lucifer's hand, the fireplace reignites, burning just enough to cast an eerie orange glow through the study. He pulls back from Diavolo enough to glare at him, irises the colour of onyx. If Diavolo wasn't already against the door, he might have tried to step back. He is the crown prince of the Devildom, but there is no question that Lucifer is also a formidable demon—one who is no longer at his command. With one hand pressed against the door to keep it closed, Lucifer brings his other hand against the wall on Diavolo's other side.

"I gave you my loyalty in exchange for Lilith's life. But make no mistake, I gave you my heart because I loved you and for no other reason."

Diavolo's breath falters at these words. In the pit of his stomach, a bead of relief swells. But he schools his face as he levels his eyes with Lucifer's.

"Do you no longer feel this way?"

Lucifer slams one of his fists against the wall next to Diavolo's head with a snarl.

"You _humiliated_ me last night," he growls. "The agreement we made was my secret just as much as it was yours."

"That doesn't answer my question," Diavolo says, tilting his chin up.

" _Why have you released me from my oath?_ " he demands.

"Because I love you, Lucifer!" Diavolo shouts, then drops his voice. "And I should have done it millennia ago."

Lucifer’s eyes flash dangerously. His words come out in a hiss.

"Why now? Why release me from my oath when you know I am angry with you? When you know I have a reason to turn on you and leave you?"

There is a brief pause. Diavolo has to stop himself from reaching out to touch Lucifer's face in this moment. A single angry tear has escaped, leaving a glistening trail along his cheek. The prince wants with all his heart to wipe the remnants away with his thumb. Instead, he clenches his hands at his side and tries to keep his voice even.

_I was foolish to believe that this oath did not loom over every interaction that he had with us,_ he repeats Barbatos's sentiment in his head.

"Because you deserve to make that choice freely."

An angry growl erupts from Lucifer's throat. Teeth bared, his demon form flickers around him. He attempts to push the transformation away, but the emotion is too strong. As his wings and horns manifest, he slams a fist to the wall so hard that the stone fractures beside Diavolo's head. It takes everything for the prince not to flinch, but he can't help turning his face the other way for a moment. If push comes to shove, he can overpower Lucifer physically, yes, but an angry demon with his kind of magic is not to be underestimated. Diavolo forces himself to meet Lucifer's gaze again, eyes wide and heart pounding.

But Lucifer is no longer looking at him. His shoulders shake, his head tilted forward so that raven hair obscures his face.

"Lucifer ..." Diavolo breathes his name.

The other demon raises his head, cheeks flushed and tear-stained, lips trembling around clenched teeth. Diavolo's chest grows tight. He raises a tentative hand, knuckles brushing the apple of Lucifer's cheek. His skin is clammy to the touch.

_Even like this, you are more beautiful to me than words can describe._

Diavolo turns his palm against Lucifer's face, rolling a thumb along his cheekbone. After a tense moment, the fallen angel recoils, a strained sound passing his lips as he pushes off from the wall and turns his back. The lustrous black feathers of his wings slice through the air, gentle razors to Diavolo's skin before Lucifer steps out of reach. His shoulders rise and fall rapidly, breath coming shallow and heavy. He presses his palms against his forehead.

"Lucifer?" Diavolo repeats his name, taking a cautious step forward.

He watches the other demon shake his head, as if trying to rid himself of a dizzy sensation. Diavolo waits for him to say something, but he doesn't turn around. He watches Lucifer descend further into the quagmire of rage that has been locked inside him for so long.

_Let me hold you, my love,_ he wishes desperately, but he keeps his hands at his sides now.

"Would you like me to leave?" he forces himself to ask, dreading the answer.

" _No!_ "

He still doesn't turn to face the prince. Diavolo takes a deep breath and steels himself before stepping closer. Carefully, he extends a hand to touch the silky feathers of Lucifer's wings. He feels Lucifer stiffen further at his touch, sucking in a sharp breath. When he doesn't pull away or strike out, Diavolo strokes the length of one of his wings, starting from the base where it joins his back, and sliding further along in the direction of the feathers. Their colour is as deep as midnight, smooth as glass, but warm. He steps in a bit closer, stroking slow repetitions along the feathers. Lucifer stays tense and still for a long moment before Diavolo begins to feel him relax. His wings stop shuddering and he gently folds them in against his back as he lowers his hands from his face.

Diavolo steps around in front of him, clutching at Lucifer's arms.

"You wish for me to stay?"

Lucifer gives a curt nod.

"Are we ... are we still together?"

He takes one of Lucifer's hands and brings it against his chest, squeezing gently. Lucifer doesn't squeeze back. He stares emptily at Diavolo for a long moment, eyes dark and stony again.

"I don't know."

Diavolo's shoulders slump.

_I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up just because he didn't wish for me to leave._

He squeezes Lucifer's hand tighter against his chest, but Lucifer neither squeezes back nor pulls his hand away. Diavolo emits a long sigh.

"Lucifer ..." He weighs his words, ashamed of how weak they sound. "I swear on the Demon King that I love you. What happened last night ... I never meant for any of that to happen. I am sorry that I took away your choice to tell your brothers of our agreement. I am sorry ... I am so sorry that I used Lilith's life against you when you fell. And I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to free you from that oath sooner."

The Avatar of Pride remains stoic, staring at the place where Diavolo's hand overlaps his own.

_This is unbearable ..._

"Say something," Diavolo says, his voice cracking. "Lucifer, please, say something. Be angry with me. Tell me to leave. Strike me. Please, say _something_."

"What do you expect me to say?"

And now it is Diavolo's turn to be speechless. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, unable to find the words. He settles for a pleading look, reaching forward to push back a lock of raven hair. When their skin meets, Lucifer closes his eyes, savouring the sensation.

_I might choke on my heart at this rate_.

Lucifer doesn't pull away this time. Instead, he turns his head just slightly to lean into the touch. His moist eyelashes kiss at Diavolo's wrist when he opens his eyes again.

"Do you hate me?" Diavolo asks.

His voice is so quiet that he isn't sure that Lucifer has heard him. But the other demon shakes his head gently.

"I love you," he manages, his voice thick with emotion.

Diavolo releases a tense breath.

"Then will you stay with me?"

He cups Lucifer's face now, rolling his thumbs across the clammy skin of his cheeks. He holds Lucifer's gaze, watching the charcoal of his irises soften as they become laced with a dark red. A conflicted frown creases his brow as he looks back at Diavolo.

The touch of leather against Diavolo's face is unexpected. Lucifer places his palm against the prince's cheek, tentatively leaning closer, pausing, pulling back a fraction, leaning in a little more. Heart thudding against his ribs, Diavolo leans in so that their lips touch. The gentle contact is enough for Lucifer to press his lips more firmly to Diavolo's mouth. Slowly, they both opened for the kiss, eyes drifting shut with the gentle movement of their mouths. A small sound of relief escapes from Diavolo's throat as he takes in the warm sensation of Lucifer's tongue. Neither of them knows how long they remain like that, slowly caressing each other's mouths. Tentative fingertips press against cheeks and slide through hair. They are both quiet, as if any noise at all will break the moment.

Slowly, they pull apart from each other, leaning forehead to forehead.

"Lucifer," Diavolo sighs his name. "Will you still be mine?"

The Avatar of Pride pulls back to look the prince in the eyes and shakes his head.

"You are always so forward about what it is you desire, Diavolo," he says evenly. "I've always found that aspect of you irritating."

The prince feels his cheeks go scarlet again, snubbed. He turns his face away, averting his gaze to the floor. Lucifer's gloved fingertips press beneath his chin and guide him to face him again.

"But as irritating as it is, it's even _more_ endearing," Lucifer says, softly.

Diavolo's eyes light up, flashing gold.

_Do I dare to hope?_

"Now listen, and listen well," Lucifer begins, firmly. " _If_ I stay with you, I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. _You_ will belong to _me_."

Diavolo is taken aback. He blinks a couple of times as he processes the meaning of these words. But there is only one part that matters.

**_If_** _he stays_...

"Will you stay?" he whispers as the space between them shrinks again.

He doesn't receive an answer. His lips meet Lucifer's in another kiss, this time more heated. He closes his eyes, letting the sensations of the other demon's mouth against his consume him. They kiss roughly, teeth scraping lips, tongues fighting for dominance as they pull each other closer. Diavolo only pulls his hands away from Lucifer's face to help him pull his gloves off. As soon as they've been discarded, Lucifer fists at a bunch of Diavolo's hair, letting his claws scrape against the back of his neck. Diavolo pulls him flush against his chest.

A throaty moan like music escapes Lucifer when Diavolo slides his hands along his back. The prince smirks into the kiss, feeling his way along his back until his fingertips brush the base of his wings. He feels them shudder as they unfurl. Tracing the outline of one of the joints with his nail, he relishes the way Lucifer's back arches in response. He trails his fingers from the top set of wings to the lower set, feeling the smooth scar lines in between, where a third pair use to be. Lucifer drags his claws across Diavolo's shoulders, making the prince hiss against his mouth. They pull away from each other, panting for breath.

"I will be yours," Diavolo breathes.

He brings his mouth against Lucifer’s neck, scraping his teeth against the skin. He grabs at the front of his shirt with one hand, the other still teasing at the base of his wings. Diavolo nips and sucks at his pulse point, coaxing a familiar, lustful growl from Lucifer.

Lucifer pulls him back by the hair, with a force Diavolo is not expecting. He gasps at the sharp pain that accompanies the motion, but he lets out a stuttered groan as Lucifer creates a bruising hickey against his throat. Lucifer’s other hand goes to the small of the prince's back, pulling Diavolo's hips forward to meet his own. They sigh in unison at the pressure between their bodies, clothed erections pressing aggressively between them. Lucifer grinds his hips first, making both of them gasp. Diavolo scratches insistently at the base of his wings, pulling him closer with each trembling breath.

He ruts against Lucifer a little too enthusiastically, causing them to stumble over each other. Diavolo goes backwards, demon form triggered. He pulls Lucifer down with him, tearing open the front of the other demon's shirt with his claws. Diavolo is winded for only a moment as his back meets the carpet, and the sound of threads breaking gives them both pause. They adjust in this new position, with Diavolo’s wings splayed beneath him, and Lucifer leaning over him, pinning him down.

Lucifer's hand lingers against Diavolo's chest for a tense moment. Caramel skin bared in his demon form, Lucifer takes the opportunity to press his fingertips against the swirling black tattoo that decorates the prince's chest. Diavolo feels himself flush when Lucifer presses his hand, palm-down, over his frantically beating heart. Diavolo gives him a pleading look, staring up into eyes that are now scarlet with desire. His breath catches in his throat.

"I will belong to you." He rests his hand over Lucifer's, pressing it more firmly in place. "I want to belong to you."

The rumble of a possessive growl vibrates in Lucifer's chest. He presses his claws into Diavolo's skin, dragging his hand down the prince's chest with angry red lines in his wake.

"I will make you mine," Lucifer snarls.

He pulls his hand out from beneath Diavolo's. He shrugs out of his jacket and pulls off his torn shirt, wings stretching out behind him. Diavolo's hands are at his waist in an instant, working at the button and zipper of Lucifer's pants. He can feel the strain of the material under his hands, his palm brushing at the trapped hardness of Lucifer's cock. Lucifer repositions himself to straddle Diavolo's hips, grinding down with force for a moment before he shifts up along his chest instead. He curls his fingers through Diavolo's hair, forcing the prince's head back. Diavolo releases a shallow gasp, lips parting slightly. He fumbles at the waistband of Lucifer's underwear, his heart racing.

Lucifer tugs his hair more harshly.

" _Hurry up with it_ ," he growls, impatience evident in the low notes.

He looks up at Lucifer's flushed face, his messy hair, the lustful shade of his eyes. His mouth opens a little wider as he grins up at the other demon. His claws pass the tight waistband, and he drags the front of the material down. Lucifer's cock springs forward, fully erect and dripping pre-cum. Diavolo eyes it hungrily, tongue flicking out against the head as it brushes against his lips. Lucifer keeps a hand fisted in Diavolo's hair and grabs at the prince's jaw with the other hand. He forces Diavolo to meet his eyes.

"Safe word?" he grits out between clenched teeth, barely holding back.

"Crown," Diavolo blurts, adrenaline coursing through him.

Lucifer gives a single, curt nod, and squeezes Diavolo’s jaw tighter. The prince grips Lucifer's thighs in anticipation, obediently opening his mouth wider. He takes Lucifer's cock between his lips, straining forward against the pull of his hair. Above him, Lucifer groans and his lips part in a shuddering breath. He thrusts his hips, forcing Diavolo's head back as he takes more of the length into his mouth. A muffled moan escapes the prince. He grabs at Lucifer's hips and yanks him forward in another thrust, moaning again as he swallows around the shaft.

Lucifer releases a feral hiss. He grabs Diavolo's hair tighter and begins to thrust his hips mercilessly. The prince's eyes go wide. His claws tear at the material of Lucifer’s trousers without caring.

Lucifer relinquishes his grip of Diavolo's jaw and wraps his hand around one of the curving horns that crown his head. With the other hand still in the prince's hair, Lucifer arches his back, relishing the sensation of his cock in the warm, wet space of Diavolo's mouth.

_He is so beautiful,_ Diavolo thinks, blinking away the wateriness in his eyes.

Lucifer's cock is hot and smooth against Diavolo's tongue, throbbing and pulsing between his lips. The salty taste of pre-cum tickles the back of the prince's throat, making his mouth water. He swallows thickly, attempting to keep up with Lucifer's rough thrusts. As the demon moans and growls above him, pulling his hair and dragging claws across his horn, Diavolo feels the tingle of Infernal magic rising in his throat. It makes his jaw feel heavy, makes it hard to swallow. He breathes through his nose, flexing his fingers against Lucifer's thighs. He slides his hands further back, grabbing his ass and pulling Lucifer forward. The demon’s weight shifts to where his hands grapple at Diavolo's hair and one of his horns.

Diavolo closes his eyes, basking in the sensation of Lucifer's legs squeezing around his chest as he rolls his hips again. He can feel his own cock throbbing with need but can't reach for it in this position. Instead, he sucks more fervently at Lucifer, coating his length generously in the thick substance created by the Infernal magic in his throat.

Lucifer doubles over, trembling with pleasure as he fucks into Diavolo's mouth. A feral growl rips from his chest when the prince pulls back enough to tease his tongue against the weeping slit. He feels the sharp pain of Lucifer yanking at his hair before slamming his cock back into Diavolo's mouth again and again.

A moment later, he feels Lucifer pulsing violently against his tongue. His eyes fly open, claws pressing into the other demon's skin as he looks up at his face. Eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, Lucifer clenches his teeth and moans throatily.

" _Take it!_ " he hisses.

Diavolo groans, letting the vibrations of the sound travel along Lucifer's cock. He feels the explosion of hot cum against the back of his throat as Lucifer thrusts into his mouth again. He takes it in greedily, continuing to slide his mouth along Lucifer's shaft when he shakes too much to thrust anymore. The salty warmth covers his tongue, trickling down his throat as he tries to swallow around the length in his mouth. He can't get all of it down. He can feel it leaking from the corners of his mouth, sticky against his skin as Lucifer goes still above him.

Lucifer is breathing heavily, his eyes still squeezed shut with locks of hair tousled around his sweat-sheened face. He loosens his grip in Diavolo's hair and sits back up on his chest, keeping a hand on one of Diavolo's horns to help him stay balanced. As he settles, Diavolo releases his cock from his mouth with a wet sound, swallowing what he can of the mess in his mouth before he tilts his head back to rest against the floor. He closes his eyes for a moment, sucking air in through his mouth as he rolls his thumbs over the peak of Lucifer's hip bones.

Diavolo bites at his lower lip, his own erection aching and out of reach. He gasps in surprise when he feels Lucifer's hand slide back along his stomach, dipping under the waistband of the prince's harem pants. Diavolo's eyes go wide at the sensation of slender fingers wrapping around his length. He looks up to Lucifer, a plead in his eyes as he gives in to an involuntary roll to his hips. Lucifer squeezes his hand around Diavolo's shaft, giving a slow, teasing pump.

"L-Lucifer ... _Please_..."

The Avatar of Pride smirks down at him. The expression skews his beautiful features. Diavolo feels his cheeks burn red as he realises how these next minutes will play out.

_Tonight, Lucifer has made me submit to him for the first time in our millennia-long relationship. And now, he will make me beg for my own release._

There's something thrilling about that thought. Diavolo is used to getting what he wants and has always taken his fill from his lovers. Neither Lucifer nor Barbatos has ever denied him the pleasure he seeks in all his long years with them both.

Tonight is different.

Tonight, Lucifer said their relationship is over.

Tonight, he set Lucifer free.

He inhales sharply when Lucifer rolls his thumb over the tip of his cock. Diavolo thrusts desperately against his palm, a strained sound coming from his throat. His lips are parted with shallow breaths. He rolls his hips again, only for Lucifer to push him back down.

"Beg for it," he purrs, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Diavolo shivers at the commanding tone. He bucks again, unable to stop himself. A needy sound catches in his throat. Lucifer scowls down at him.

"Behave yourself, or you'll get nothing," he warns.

"P-please ... Lu, please, I— _fuck._ "

Diavolo groans deeply at the small reward of Lucifer stroking his cock, massaging the pads of his fingers and thumb around the swollen tip. It only lasts a moment before he returns to teasing touches. An undignified whimper escapes the prince, and it takes all of his willpower not to thrust against Lucifer's warm palm again. He grits his teeth, cheeks burning.

" _Please_ ," he hisses. "Lucifer, _please_ , _please_ touch me."

The way his cock twitches and throbs against Lucifer's taunting hand is maddening. Diavolo can feel himself shaking, his heart hammering against his ribs in anticipation as the other demon toys with him. He releases a stuttered breath, throwing his head back in frustration.

" _Fuck, please, I need it_ ," he manages.

Lucifer's hand squeezes around the base of his length, giving him false hope—he does not grant him friction. Diavolo's chest heaves. Unthinkingly, he digs his claws into the bare flesh of Lucifer's hips.

" _Please!_ " he begs, straining his voice to be louder.

The firelight kisses Lucifer's skin in all the right ways, casting shadows that accentuate his face and naked torso. Dark, hooded eyes, high cheek bones, sharp jawline, perfectly defined muscles. Diavolo is in awe of his magnificence.

_You are God's most beautiful creation_.

He can no longer restrain himself. With a shaking moan, he thrusts into Lucifer's tight hand, holding the other demon's hips down on his chest. A warning growl from Lucifer is all the notice he gets before the other demon pulls his hand away. Diavolo whines in dismay as Lucifer dismounts him, only to be roughly flip onto his stomach. The prince grunts as his chest is pushed against the carpet. Lucifer holds him down, gripping the base of one of Diavolo's wings.

" _I told you to behave,_ " he hisses.

Diavolo's wings shudder. He tries to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but Lucifer keeps his upper body pressed down.

"Lu, _please_ ," he groans, pushing his hips back against the other demon as he manages to get his knees beneath himself. "I'll do anything."

The words blurt past his lips without hesitation. Behind him, Lucifer stills thoughtfully. A sinister chuckle is the next thing Diavolo hears, before Lucifer shifts, forcing Diavolo to spread his legs apart.

" _Anything_ , Dia?" Lucifer challenges, leaning over him.

Diavolo tenses, breath catching in his throat for a moment. Lucifer grips at the waistband of his harem pants with his free hand and drags them down to expose Diavolo properly. The prince can feel the aggressive heat of Lucifer's cock against his backside, still erect and slick after being in Diavolo's mouth. He releases his breath shakily.

"Anything," Diavolo repeats.

He presses his forehead against the floor, wondering how much it will hurt. He feels the tip of Lucifer's cock against his puckered entrance a moment before he pushes in. Lucifer is surprisingly gentle: firm, but slow. Still, a pained groan escapes Diavolo. The stretch of his hole around Lucifer's shaft is almost too much. He grits his teeth, claws scraping the carpet as he braces himself against the intrusion. Behind him, Lucifer moans with pleasure, stilling when he is fully embedded in Diavolo. Tears sting in the prince's eyes. He swallows thickly, every muscle in his body rigid.

Lucifer drags his hips back and then presses in again. His claws bites at the skin of Diavolo's hips as the prince clenches around him.

"Diavolo," he grunts. "You have to relax, or it will hurt more."

He gives the prince only a moment to push away some of the tension, before he pulls almost all the way out and pushes slowly back in. Diavolo screws his eyes closed with another groan, but it doesn't hurt as much this time. His cock throbs, hard and needy. He reaches down the length of his body to touch himself, pumping with a shaky fist. The pleasure feels louder than the pain as Lucifer begins to thrust harder. Diavolo's whole body shivers at the rush of sensations coursing through him.

Lucifer's grip remains firm around the base of Diavolo's wing. He uses it to pull the prince upright. Diavolo kneels with his back arched as the other demon pounds into him. He reaches around to Diavolo's cock, squeezing his hand over the prince's fingers. Diavolo moans breathily as Lucifer guides the movement of their hands. His touch is warm and comforting against the prince’s knuckles, but his grip is firm and controlling. Diavolo tilts his head back against the other demon's shoulder, the curve of his horn pressed against the crook of his neck. His eyes squeeze shut again, tears stinging at the corners through the pleasure-pain. He can feel the pressure of his release building between his legs, intensifying with each passing moment until he can't tell which way is up.

Diavolo’s knees shake at the verge of ecstasy. He can feel the desperate way his cock pulses in his hand, ready to empty his load.

Lucifer pulls his hand away, grabbing Diavolo by the wrist to stop him from cumming.

" _Aah, no_ ," he whines, struggling against Lucifer's hold. "I'm so close, Lu, please."

Lucifer thrusts harshly into him.

"Not until I say so," he growls against Diavolo's ear.

He pulls all the way out of Diavolo and pushes him to the floor again, turning him onto his back once more. He pins Diavolo's hands above his head with one hand, claws biting into his wrists as he re-enters his tight hole. Lucifer uses his other hand to grab one of Diavolo's horns and forces him to turn his head to one side, exposing one side of his neck. Diavolo growls with the desperate pleasure in each thrust as his hole stretches around Lucifer. He feels the warmth of the other demon's tongue dragging slowly along his neck, from his collarbone to his jawline. Diavolo can feel the pre-cum dripping impatiently from his tip, sticky against his belly as he rolls his hips in response to Lucifer's movements.

" _Please_ , Lucifer, please touch me," he begs.

Lucifer nips at the skin against his throat. " _Keep begging_ ," he hisses.

Diavolo swears under his breath. "Please, Lu, I need it. Touch me. Fuck. _Please._ "

The pleas are met with a dark chuckle and an especially deep thrust that makes Diavolo gasp. His cock twitches against his stomach, and he wonders briefly if he might cum without Lucifer's touch. Another deep thrust sends a shudder right through him. He clenches around Lucifer, dizzied by the urgent need for release, but too immobilised to achieve it. He clenches his jaw against a sob of desperation, tears now spilling freely from his eyes.

Lucifer growls against his skin, the movement of his hips growing erratic. He releases his grip on Diavolo's horn and reaches down to wrap his fingers around the prince's shaft once more. He keeps the strokes firm and even, but there is a frenzied tremble in the motions of his wrist. The relief of Lucifer's touch crashes over Diavolo like a wave. The prince tilts his head back, feeling the rush of orgasm swell inside him again.

"Let me cum, fuck, please let me cum, please, please, pleasepleaseplease," he babbles, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

Lucifer pumps at him faster, thrusting hard and deep into his hole. His grip on Diavolo's wrist tightens to the point of bruising. The prince parts his lips as he sucks in shallow breaths. The bliss is upon him. A throaty growl rips from his chest as he goes over the edge, hot ecstasy washing through him as he cums. The sound devolves into a deranged cry of Lucifer's name.

Lucifer trills as he reaches his own climax, hips thrusting violently as he cums into Diavolo's tight hole. His eyes flash scarlet, fangs parting as he lowers his mouth against the prince's chest and sinks them into his skin with a possessive snarl. The action leave Diavolo staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, almost laughing with euphoria as his body shakes in the numbness of his bliss.

They breathe heavily for some time afterwards. When Lucifer pulls away from the place where he's left his lover's mark, Diavolo catches the furious blush that makes his cheeks glow in the firelight. Lucifer doesn't meet his gaze, letting his hair obscure his eyes as he pulls out of Diavolo and lays down on the floor beside him. He raises one hand to his bloodstained mouth, fingers pressed over his lips, heavy with the realisation of what he has done.

_I don't believe it,_ Diavolo thinks, curiously touching the imprint of Lucifer's teeth against his chest.

The bite is deep and aching. The mark is right over his heart. It thuds beneath his touch. He feels his lips tremble, a bead of hope daring to bloom as he glances to the demon beside him. Lucifer still doesn't look at him. The prince swallows his nerves.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?"

The words are barely a whisper. Truthfully, he's afraid of what the answer may be. But he knows what the new mark on his chest means.

_A lover's bite cannot be forced or faked. It's proof that his affections for me are true. He loves me ... but is that enough?_

When Lucifer does not respond for some time, he curses his own impatient curiosity and foolish hope. He reaches out to the space between them, cupping Lucifer's elbow in a feeble attempt to draw his attention. He wants to entwine their fingers and bring the other demon's knuckles against his lips, but Lucifer holds his hand rigidly against his mouth, still refusing to look at Diavolo.

"Lu?"

"I don't know," he says.

Diavolo's hand recoils from where he's touching Lucifer's skin.

_It's not enough._

He feels his body become cold, heart breaking with sorrow. He purses his lips, denying himself the chance to cry. But the hot tears spring to his eyes against his will. He draws in a stuttering breath and rolls onto his side, facing towards the fireplace with his back to Lucifer. He clamps a hand over his mouth, too paralysed with anger and despair to move beyond this.

_It's not enough. I waited too long to set him free and now he will leave._

He shivers, despite the gentle kiss of firelight against his skin. A hiccup escapes him, though he tries to stifle the sound. He bites down on the heel of his palm, berating himself.

_I was a coward. I was selfish. I let this go on for far too long._

The cold air of the study is almost unbearable. Diavolo's giant wings wrap themselves around his torso. He holds himself, filled with regret. Behind him, Lucifer sits up. He hears the shuffle of material.

_He will dress and leave this room without looking back, and I'll be left alone like the fool I am._

But to Diavolo's surprise, he feels the soft material of Lucifer's coat as it is draped over his naked form. He tenses for a moment, heart skipping a beat as Lucifer lays down behind him again, closer this time. The length of his body presses against Diavolo's back. To surprise him once more, Lucifer wraps his arms around Diavolo's body and pulls him back against him, pressing his forehead against the top of the prince's head. Lucifer rearranges his wings, lifting Diavolo slightly to wrap them both in a warm cocoon of midnight seraph feathers.

"Don't cry, my love," Lucifer soothes him, quietly.

A sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh escapes Diavolo. His shoulders are shaking.

"My love?" he repeats the words, more to himself than to Lucifer.

Sighing heavily, Lucifer coaxes him to turn and face him. They press their foreheads together, kissing timidly as Diavolo gives up on maintaining his composure. Lucifer cups his face, rolling his thumb across his cheek to wipe away the stream of tears. He presses his mouth warmly to Diavolo's, encouraging the prince to open for him. His tongue caresses Diavolo's. Their kiss deepens. Diavolo's sobs quieten. The tears stop. Lucifer breaks off gently, stroking the prince's cheek.

"I love you," he murmurs. "I love you. But I need time." He kisses Diavolo's forehead. "I need to process," he whispers against his skin. "I need to think."

He finds his way back to Diavolo's lips. Their mouths move slowly against each other, unhurried, but desperate. Diavolo breathes him in, committing his scent to memory. When he breaks from the kiss again, Lucifer places a hand on the back of Diavolo's head and tucks his head beneath his chin. Diavolo clings to his lover, praying that he will stay. The cold room around them is silent, but for their breathing and the crackle of the fireplace.

\--

It is hard to gauge the passage of time from within the study. At some point, they fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other’s limbs and Lucifer’s jacket, still sticky and flushed from sex. Lucifer combs a hand through the auburn tufts of hair that tickle against his chest to rouse the prince. Golden eyes blink open and take a moment to focus. Wordlessly, Lucifer sits up and collects their clothes, pulling Diavolo sleepily to his feet. Aside from their underwear, they don't bother to dress as they stretch out their naked limbs, shifting out of their demon forms.

Lucifer leads him gently by the hand. They step out of the study to find the library still dark, no light coming in from the windows to indicate that morning has arrived. The House of Lamentation is silent as they move through the halls. Passing the common room, Lucifer pauses to glance at Belphegor's unconscious form. The youngest of his brothers hasn't moved an inch, but the injuries along what little skin can be seen already look less severe than they did in the afternoon. Satisfied, Lucifer guides them to his room. They slip inside without a word. Lucifer locks the door behind them.

It is not often that Lucifer abandons clothes carelessly on the floor, but the state of his room evidences his state of mind since last night. He drops the bundle of clothes he carried from the study, letting them join the rest on the floor. His bed is unmade, blankets twisted and crumpled. He tore apart one of his pillows in the midst of a meltdown last night, not long after leaving the group in the common room to lock himself in here. The soft insides of the pillow are strewn across the blankets and the floor.

He heaves a sigh, shaking his head at the mess he made. He glances at Diavolo to gauge his reaction, but the prince is still bleary-eyed and dazed. He holds himself stiffly, glancing between the bed and the door to the bathroom.

"Go clean yourself up," Lucifer manages.

He frowns at the tired sound of his own voice, but Diavolo nods and moves off to the bathroom. Once he's alone in the room, Lucifer presses his palms against his eyes.

_What stupidity has possessed me? I was supposed to end things with him, not sleep with him and bring him back here._

He angrily brushes the remnants of the destroyed pillow from his bed, fluffing the three that survived his rage. He makes the bed in terse silence, berating himself.

_And I give him a lover's bite **now**? Tch! _

He straightens up, ignoring the ache in his muscles and the burn of shame across his cheeks. He releases a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the bed with an intensity that might have sent it bursting into flames if he weren't so damn tired.

_How? How can I still love him?_

He brings a hand up to his lips. The moment he sunk his fangs into Diavolo's chest was a release unto itself, something he'd wanted to do for millennia. It was a moment of weakness.

_But it felt ... right._

Diavolo slips out of the bathroom quietly, but he lingers by the door. His lips are kiss-bruised, his neck adorned with hickeys and his hips and thighs decorated with angry scratches and claw marks. The bite on his chest is prominent, and Lucifer's heart skips a beat when the recognition sets in; it is the same place he left his mark on you.

"Lu?"

The Avatar of Pride snaps himself out of his thoughts and steps towards the bathroom.

"Get in the bed, Dia."

In the ensuite, he splashes cold water across his flushed face, tutting at the mess that has become of his hair over the course of the night. He cleans himself slowly, lost in thought as he stares at his blank reflection in the mirror.

_He kept you bound to him like a dog. Where is your pride?_

He throws a damp towel angrily at his reflection and turns on his heels. He steps out of the bathroom, a glare fixed on the bed, only to find it empty. Diavolo is half dressed, in the process of turning his shirt the right way out.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asks.

Diavolo glances between Lucifer and the bed and then squares his shoulders to meet his gaze.

"I cannot get into that bed with you, if you are still considering whether you will leave me." To his credit, Diavolo keeps his voice even and doesn't shy away from Lucifer's gaze. "You have every right to leave me, Lu. I hope you won't, but ... I understand if you do. So, until you make a decision ... I cannot join you in your bed."

Lucifer is taken aback, a hand splaying over his chest as he processes Diavolo's words.

_Am I shocked because of the decision he's making, or because I don't want him to leave?_

When he doesn't say anything in response, Diavolo pulls his shirt on and starts to button it up.

"About Belphegor," he says quietly.

Lucifer tenses, feeling his eyes darken as he watches Diavolo dress.

"I will not take your brother away from you, Lucifer," he says. "But I don't trust him not to try to harm her again, even if you have punished him yourself."

"He won't."

Diavolo raises his hand. "As much as I would like to believe that, I can't. How do we guarantee that he will not attack her again?"

Lucifer crinkles his nose, arms crossed over his chest.

"She is safe in this house. My brothers and I will protect her from Belphegor if need be," he declares, stiffly.

"No," Diavolo says. "It is not enough. She was in this house when she was murdered, Lucifer."

"I didn't know he had escaped the attic. My brothers didn't know he was here at all. We didn't—"

"None of that matters, Lucifer," Diavolo says firmly. "She doesn't have the power to summon your brothers if she's in trouble. Not without borrowing magic from another source, and even then, she's only summoned one of her pacts once before and it was over a month ago."

He bristles at the tone in Diavolo's voice, not used to being at odds with the prince and weary from the long night. He opens his mouth to argue, but pauses, as an idea comes into his mind. Slowly, he closes his mouth, staring at the floor between them as he turns the details over in his head. He can feel Diavolo watching him, curious at his sudden silence.

"Lu?"

"You're right." Lucifer nods to himself and then meets Diavolo's gaze again. "I have an idea. But I need to speak with her first." 

The prince tilts his head curiously to one side, searching Lucifer's face for a clue, but he garners nothing. When Lucifer says nothing further, Diavolo sighs in resignation.

"Very well. You have until tomorrow night to tell me your solution."

He gives Lucifer a serious look. The Avatar of Pride understands the unsaid things he means with that look.

_I have until tomorrow night to tell you my solution, or you and Barbatos will take matters into your own hands._

"I will go to her in the morning," Lucifer states, leaning against the doorframe of the ensuite.

With a final nod, Diavolo finishes getting dressed, not bothering to do up his red jacket.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." He hesitates, meeting the other demon's gaze. "I love you."

Lucifer feels his cheeks flush despite himself. He looks away, biting down on his tongue. In his peripheral vision, Diavolo unlocks the bedroom door and turns the handle. As he steps out of the room, Lucifer swallows at a dry lump in his throat and raises his face to watch the prince's retreating form.

"I love you too," he says.

His heart skips a beat when Diavolo freezes. The prince turns to look at him over his shoulder.

"Just ... give me time."

That earns him a sad smile and a small nod. Then he turns away. The door closes in his wake.

Lucifer stands frozen in place for a few long minutes before he turns off the lights with a wave of his hand. He steps through the dark until he reaches the bed and flops down gracelessly, face in the pillows. Out of habit, he reaches for his D.D.D. and grimaces when the blue-light of the screen shines into his eyes.

There are no new messages. The time is 4:23AM.

He drops the device with a groan and buries his face in the pillows again, begging sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a lot? 
> 
> Yeah, I agree, that was a lot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. I always love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> **Twitter:** InfyniteS  
>  **Patreon:** /salsaverde


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo returns to the castle and has a conversation with Barbatos. Leviathan is still learning how to navigate 3D relationships, especially in the aftermath of your trauma. An angel comforts you once more. And Lucifer prepares to discuss his plan with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello I'm here. Life™ has been a bit much lately. Many things are happening around me and it's made updating weekly difficult. I might have to officially switch to fortnightly updates in order to balance everything, but I am so impatient to write what happens next. _Sigh_
> 
> This chapter did not do what I intended it to do. This was mean to be the Lucifer/Read Big Conversation chapter, but then I started typing and it became this string of stuff that happens in the aftermath of last chapter and in the lead up to the Big Conversation, which will now happen _next_ chapter. Oop. I guess we're having four chapters now. 
> 
> No smut in this one, but there is angst, fluff, and some sexual tension. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

When Diavolo arrives back at the Demon Lord's Castle, he paces the dark halls restlessly, until he eventually finds what is left of the bottle of Demonus he opened earlier in the night and finishes it off. First light has arrived by the time he slips into his room again. He can make out the outline of Barbatos, tucked in on one side of the bed, his slim frame rising and falling with each sleepy breath. He's facing away from the door, head tilted towards where Diavolo normally sleeps. The prince watches him for a minute, letting the weight of the night settle within him.

Barbatos is usually awake before first light. The fact that this is the second day in a row that he has slept in worries Diavolo, but more than that, it comforts him.

_I am not the only one who is hurting._

He steps around to his side of the bed, undressing in silence as he watches Barbatos's sleeping face. His lips are slightly parted, green locks of hair tousled messily against his cheeks, in stark contrast to how he styles it when awake.

_He has been restless tonight as well ... I can hardly blame him with everything that has happened._

As he sits on the edge of the bed, he runs his fingers gingerly over the lover's mark Lucifer gave him tonight. He's still buzzing from the rush of hope and happiness it filled him with, knowing that Lucifer does love him, that their relationship was not based on the oath forged between them millennia ago.

_But that does not mean that he will stay._

His shoulder's slump. He cannot stop the despair that wells up from his stomach. It wrangles with the feelings of elation until his exhausted body starts to feel numb.

_I am too tired to process this._

"Dee?" Barbatos's sleepy voice comes from behind him.

The prince stiffens for a moment, then forces himself to relax. He slips under the blankets as Barbatos reaches for him. The butler cracks open one eye and his mouth curves in a small smile. They find each other's hands between the sheets and interlace their fingers. Barbatos's hands are soft and smooth, digits slim and nimble. Even in the fog of sleep, he traces the outline of Diavolo's thumb with his own. He shifts closer to the prince, and as he does so, the edge of the blanket slips down past his shoulders, revealing one of Diavolo's oversized shirts, pulled over his lithe frame. The familiar sight fills the prince with warmth. He breathes a sigh as Barbatos nestles against him, resting his head against the prince's shoulder.

"How did it go?" he murmurs, tilting his head to press a semi-conscious kiss against Diavolo's jaw.

The prince is quiet for long enough that Barbatos opens his eyes properly and rubs the sleep away, propping himself up on an elbow. A small frown worries his forehead.

"Diavolo?"

Diavolo presses his palms against his eyelids, taking a deep breath in and out.

"I did it," he says.

Barbatos nods once, carding his fingers through the prince's auburn hair. His digits become caught in the knots: a sure sign of a rough night. He carefully brushes the tangles out and smooths the hair back against Diavolo's head.

"Did he leave us?"

The question sounds heavy. In the dim light, Diavolo sees the way his lover looks away from his face when he asks.

"Yes. And no. He says he needs to think."

"Understandable."

Diavolo sighs, looking away just as Barbatos's eyes come back to his face. He can feel the burn of shame on his cheeks. He stiffens under Barbatos's gaze.

"My love, look at me," the butler coaxes him, placing a finger beneath Diavolo's chin to guide his face back to his own. "You did what had to be done."

The prince nods, but the urge to turn away and hide from Barbatos lingers. The bite mark on his chest throbs beneath the blanket, tingling with fresh Infernal magic that hasn't quite settled in the wound.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitates.

"Barbatos, will you ... hold me?"

He glances at the butler in time to see the way his eyes widen slightly at the request. He curses himself for this unfamiliar need for reassurance. But Barbatos doesn't question it. Wordlessly, Barbatos adjusts to sit further up the bed. He pulls his arms around Diavolo's shoulders to coax the prince against his chest. Shifting slowly, Diavolo rests his head against the butler's ribs and wraps one arm around his waist.

"He broke it off," Diavolo says quietly. "Then I released him from the oath. I would have left afterwards, but he stopped me and ... I— we—"

He struggles with his words for a moment before Barbatos hushes him.

"I know. I can smell him all over you."

There's a long silence between them. Barbatos strokes the prince's hair in long, slow movements.

"Barb, does it hurt, when I take you?"

He feels the hand in his hair freeze. Barbatos goes rigid for a moment and Diavolo knows that he doesn't need to spell out why he's asking. He doesn't want Barbatos to see his face, but the butler pulls back from him and fixes him with a firm look.

"Dia, it's not like you to submit to anyone," he states. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course!" he answers quickly. "I'm just ... I don't know. Confused, I suppose. It all happened so fast. I thought it was over, then I thought it wasn't, and now I don't know. I— We shouldn't have. It was the wrong time for us to do that. And now I feel sad and foolish."

Barbatos emits a long, slow sigh.

"It was reckless of both of you," he scolds, pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Lucifer-esque manner.

Diavolo releases a single bark of laughter, but it feels heavy. They both know this sound is not genuine.

"There's one more thing," he grimaces. 

The butler cups Diavolo's face, waiting for him to continue with a tight smile. Beneath the blanket, Diavolo brushes his fingertips along the lover's mark on his chest. His eyebrows squeeze together as he steels himself.

"Lucifer bit me."

The reaction is almost undetectable. It's all in his eyes. Diavolo watches in the dim light as viridian deepens to the colour of a midnight forest. His gaze darts over every visible inch of Diavolo's skin before he pushes the blanket down with more force than the prince anticipates. His pupils narrow when he spots the mark adoring his lover's chest. A jealous rumble rises up from his throat as he pulls away, sitting up in the bed. The prince covers the mark quickly with his hand.

"Barb ..."

The butler turns his face away. A ripple of Infernal magic gathers around his form, but he doesn't allow himself to transform despite the dark aura it creates. Diavolo sits himself up, tentative.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have allowed him to—"

" _I_ was meant to be first," Barbatos bites out, his voice bitter. "I've waited millennia to be able to leave my mark on you."

"So has he," Diavolo says gently.

"Not as long as I have," he snaps.

The pang of guilt is harsh enough to make Diavolo wince. Barbatos lets the blanket slide down his body as he shuffles to the edge of the bed. There's a tense silence between them, in which Diavolo holds his breath. He watches Barbatos place his head in his hands, listens to him take a deep breath. The dark aura that had gathered around him dissipates slowly.

"I know that it is petty to be jealous of this, but how could you let him mark you first?" he says, his voice quiet.

He doesn't remove his face from his hands. The shift in his voice bothers Diavolo.

_I wish you would let me see when you are upset with me ... You are more like Lucifer than I realised, always bottling these things away._

A tired sigh brings Diavolo's attention back from his thoughts.

"Dia, we've been so careful for so long. If your father sees—"

"My father remains in slumber," Diavolo says quickly.

_For now._

Another tired sigh escapes Barbatos, but he lifts his face from his hands and rolls his shoulders back, as if shrugging off the urge to continue sleeping. He gives Diavolo a sad smile over his shoulder, but does not voice his concern. He knows he doesn't need to.

_I already know that hiding this will be difficult if my father awakens._

Barbatos slides back towards him on the bed, slender legs stretching out on top of the blankets as he sits against the headboard. The material of Diavolo's shirt ends high along his thighs. He cards his fingers through his hair, a fruitless attempt to tidy his fringe. Diavolo watches his face for a moment, noting the crease in his brow and the subtle way he bites his lip, as if there's something more he wishes to say. He reaches a hand to the butler's, catching it gently and pulling it away from where he fidgets with his hair. Diavolo presses his lips against Barbatos's knuckles and cradles his hand against his face.

"My love, I'm sorry. It should have been you first," he says earnestly.

Barbatos squeezes his hand in acknowledgement. The prince can feel him forcing more of the tension away. He watches the crease on his forehead smooth out.

"Did you return the mark?" he asks.

Diavolo locks eyes with him and shakes his head with conviction. The sigh that passes Barbatos's lips sounds almost relieved. It is a petty thing, but Diavolo cannot bring himself to begrudge his lover for being glad of this fact. Barbatos pulls his hand away from Diavolo's face with a small smile and pats his lap.

"Come here. Let me hold you again."

Diavolo feels his cheeks flush once more, but his shoulders relax. He adjusts so that his head is against Barbatos's stomach, arms wrapped around his torso. The butler resumes stroking his hair.

"It was not meant to happen this way," he murmurs against the material of the shirt.

"I know, my love," he says softly. "Rest now."

It feels safe here, in his lover's arms. Diavolo has never noticed this before, never really let Barbatos hold him. He feels the heavy coil of sleep pulling him under. He stares down the length of Barbatos's legs, admiring the smooth curve of his calf muscles and his gently toned thighs as they peek out from beneath the borrowed shirt. The warmth of his lover's body is comforting. As he drifts to sleep, he trails a finger down the side of Barbatos's thigh, tracing over the curve of his knee. His finger stops part-way down his shin, but his eyes continue on their way, taking in the bumps of his ankles, the arches of his narrow feet, the glossy shine of midnight green polish on his toes.

"You have pretty ankles," he mumbles, committing these details to memory.

Barbatos gives a surprised chuckle.

"Go to sleep, Diavolo."

\--

You and Leviathan emerge from his bedroom late in the evening. The bandages around your thigh where he bit you feel bulky as you walk, but it's preferable to bleeding everywhere. He remains in his demon form, tail wrapped protectively around your middle as you head for the kitchen. You can tell that he's on high alert, keeping you close and scanning the house as you move through the hallways. You appreciate the protection he provides, the reassuring squeeze around your belly and the hand on the small of your back. The dark blue of his nail polish kisses your skin in a way that tells you the unsaid: if anyone tries to hurt you, they will answer to him.

The common room fireplace is lit. Levi pauses in the doorway, scanning the room for signs of life. You peek in from the far side of him, catching sight of Lucifer first. He's asleep, his head tilted back against the armchair, leaning slightly to one side. A frown creases his brow, even in sleep. His mouth is pulls into a small grimace.

Your heart freezes in your chest when you catch sight of Belphegor. Leviathan pulls you against him, sensing your distress. His tail coils around you, ready to protect you at a moment's notice. But you both relax as you take in the sight before you. You can only just see Belphegor, laid out on the couch opposite Lucifer. His hair is messy and one arm hangs over the end of the couch, the skin covered in dark bruises and deep scratches. He is clearly asleep, but something about his stillness is unnatural. You glance and Levi for reassurance, and he stares at his youngest brother a moment longer before turning to you with a gentle shake of his head.

You let out a held breath.

Belphegor can't hurt you right now.

You are safe.

In the kitchen, you make sandwiches together. Neither of you having eaten all day. Leviathan does not release your from the grip of his tail as you move between the fridge and the counter. Before you place the sandwiches on a plate, he stops you, and cuts them into little triangles. You watch his face, noting the faint blush that rises on his cheeks under your attention. With two plates made up, he tries to lead you back to his room, but you pull back against him.

"I left my D.D.D. in my room earlier," you whisper.

Even in such a quiet tone, your voice cuts through the silence of the house. You glance nervously towards the common room, but you hear no stirring.

"I should check it, in case Simeon tried to check on me. He'll worry if I don't respond."

The flare of envy in Levi's eyes is unmistakable. His tail coils possessively around your middle. You pout at him, stroking your hand along his tail in comforting motions.

"Hey, don't be like that. He kept me safe last night when I didn't feel like I could go to the rest of you," you say softly.

He visibly bristles, and his tail tightens around you to the point where you gasp.

"You don't need him now, you've got _me_. Aren't I enough?"

You stop stroking his tail and squeeze it instead, trying to draw his attention to the fact that his hold on you is _too_ tight.

"Levi, Simeon is my friend. He isn't going to take me away from you."

He fidgets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and glaring at the floor.

"What if something happens and I'm not there? What if Belphegor tries to hurt you again?"

His tail tenses around your body at the thought, and you feel a bead of panic rise in you stomach. The sensation of your ribs cracking as the life was squeezed out of you last night lingers in the forefront of your mind, and you feel suddenly sick. You drop your plate of sandwiches as the colour drains from your face, hands shaking. The smash of the dish as it hits the floor startles Levi and his eyes go wide as he recognises your distress.

" _Shit,_ " he curses at himself.

He quickly releases you from the grip of his tail and you clumsily step back from him. You feel foolish, looking down at your shaking hands and your broken plate and scattered sandwiches on the floor. Your blood is rushing, and you can hear it in your ears, almost deafening.

"D-did I hurt you? Shit, I'm sorry. I'm useless! I'm a stupid, yucky, good-for-nothing Otaku and I can't even go a day as your boyfriend without hurting you."

He wraps his tail around his leg as he rants, glaring down at his plate of sandwiches.

"You didn't hurt me," you manage, forcing yourself to calm your breathing. "You just gave me a fright."

If Leviathan were not holding the plate of sandwiches, he would shield his face with his hands. As it is, he lifts his arms, almost tilting the plate too far towards himself in his fluster. His sandwiches shift precariously. You quickly raise your hand up and pull the other side back down just in time to stop him from wearing his dinner. He gives an embarrassed groan, realising his near-blunder.

"H-here," he stammers, pushing the plate of sandwiches towards you. "I'll clean this up and make some more sandwiches. Go check your D.D.D. and eat."

As soon as his hands are free from the plate, he crosses one arm over his chest and hides his face behind the other, hunching his shoulders. You don't have the energy to argue with him, sighing as you leave him in the hallway.

Your door won't open more than a couple of feet and it takes you a moment to remember why. You shimmy in through the small opening, glaring at your desk on the other side as you set down the surviving plate of sandwiches. You spot your D.D.D on your bed, where you left it earlier in the day. Sure enough, there are a chain of unread messages from Simeon waiting for you. The timestamp on the first of them shows that it was sent shortly after you left your room.

_Simeon: How are you doing, little lamb? Did you manage to sheep again after I left?_

_Simeon: Oops, I meant sheep._

_Simeon: Sheep._

_Simeon: Oh, bother!_

_Simeon: S L E E P_

_Simeon: Ahaha, I got it that time *smiling demoji*_

The next message is timestamped ten minutes later.

_Simeon: Are you drinking plenty of water? It is important to stay hydrated._

There is a gap of five minutes before the next message. You can only imagine the nervous tension Simeon must have felt, waiting for your reply and receiving nothing, knowing what happened to you last night.

_Simeon: Are you there?_

Another five minutes before his next message arrived.

_Simeon: Ah, you are probably still sleeping, right? I shall try again later._

There is a whole half hour between the first set of messages and the next. Guilt fills your heart, imagining the angel drumming his fingers and staring at his device as the minutes ticked by.

_Simeon: Hello dear, are you there? I just want to check that you are okay._

The new few messages are sent at five minute intervals. Your eyebrows furrow as his messages become less composed.

_Simeon: Hmm, I am beginning to worry. Please let me know that you're alight._

_Simeon: I meant alright._

_Simeon: Hello?_

_Simeon: *gears demoji*_

_Simeon: Darling, if you do not reply soon, I will have to come and check on you in person._

_  
Simeon: If you have been harmed, dear Lord Almighty, give me strength, the demon responsible will know a different kind of hell._

_Simeon: *doom demoji*_

_Simeon: I'm coming over._

_Simeon: I'm bringing Salmon with me._

_Simeon: Solomon, not Salmon._

"Oh no ..." you breathe.

You ogle at the suddenly threatening messages, so unlike Simeon's usual soft and kind banter. The guilt damn near freezes your heart. You really made him worry. Groaning in shame, you read on, noting the hour-long gap before the next set of messages.

_Simeon: Apologies for the earlier messages, little lamb *blushing demoji*_

_Simeon: I did not realise that you were intimate with Leviathan as well._

_Simeon: It sounds like you are being well taken care of, ahaha!_

_Simeon: Salmon and I have returned to Purgatory Hall._

_Simeon: Ah! S O L O M O N_

_Simeon: *laughing demoji*_

_Simeon: Please let me know when you have returned to your room so that I know you are alright._

_Simeon: *smiling demoji*_

You know your face is bright red as you stare at the last few messages, cursing your luck. If it were possible to cease existing, you would take this opportunity to try it out. Alas, you remain within the plains of existence, despite internally crying with the knowledge that the beautiful, pure, kind angel Simeon had ventured over to the House of Lamentation out of concern for your wellbeing, ready to fight a demon for you, only to hear you having sex with one of his fallen brothers.

"I guess it's better than finding me dead or something," you mutter.

You quickly send Simeon a message to let him know that you are alive.

_You: I'm back in my room now._

_You: Um ... Sorry for worrying you._

_You: *blushing demoji*_

_You: I am so sorry that you heard me and Levi sdfjklasdfjklawsdfiosdnlkvasjklaas_

_You: That's so embarrassing ..._

Your D.D.D pings almost immediately with Simeon's reply.

_Simeon: No need to apologise, little lamb. I'm just glad you are safe._

_Simeon: Would you like me to keep you company again this evening?_

_You: Levi is still with me for the moment._

_Simeon: *OK demoji*_

_Simeon: Please let me know if you change your mind._

_You: *OK demoji*_

The door to your room attempts to swing open, only to collide loudly with your desk and bounce back against the intruder. You let out a small yelp, covering your mouth in shame as Levi squeezes himself through the small gap. He gives you an apologetic look as he straightens up, shoulders falling as he looks between the desk that barricades the door, and you, sitting cross-legged on the bed in your pyjamas.

"You must have been so scared last night," he says quietly.

He sets his new plate of sandwiches down next to yours and joins you on the bed, wrapping his tail around you. You pull away, your nerves still frayed from the fright he gave you earlier. He quickly hides his face behind his arms again.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says quickly. "Gah! I was meant to be making you feel better. Why am I so useless? It's not fair!"

"Levi, _stop_ ," you say, sliding down to the mat the floor.

He closes his mouth abruptly, though you managed not to make it a command. You cross your ankles, bringing your knees up to your chest so that you can lean your head forward. His eyes are glued to you, waiting, and when you glance up at him, awkwardly perched on the edge of your bed with his tail twitching with agitation, you quickly look away again.

"You're not useless. I'm just a mess right now," you manage.

A small hiccup escapes you. You hear Leviathan stand up from the bed. He wraps a blanket around your shoulders before collecting the two plates of sandwiches and sitting across from you on the floor. He pushes one of the plates towards you and then pulls another blanket from on top of your bed, wrapping it around himself. You start eating your sandwiches together in silence, apologetic glances easing into small smiles.

You didn't know you were this hungry until you take that first mouthful. It might not have been a gourmet dinner spread like you normally share with the brothers, but Beelzebub would be proud of how fast you finish your sandwiches. The whole time, you can feel Levi's eyes on your face. When you finish eating, you meet his eyes again, but he quickly looks away.

"Y-you're too cute! It's dangerous for my poor Otaku heart ..."

You giggle, reaching your hand out to brush your fingertips against his. You wiggle to sit beside him on the floor and lean your head against his chest while he keeps eating. A cool draft floats through the room, and when Levi finishes his sandwiches, he pulls you closer to him, careful not to hold you too tight this time. He keeps his tail to himself, for which you are grateful.

Without a word, he pulls his blanket up over his head, shrouding you together in darkness beneath. His coral-like horns hold it up above his head, the soft bioluminescent glow becoming more apparent as your eyes adjust.

You slide a hand up his chest, tracing over his shoulder with your fingertips. You brush up his neck, around the shell of his ear as he stiffens under your attention. The shift of texture at the base of his horns, where they protrude from his skull, is strange beneath your fingertips. You press your fingers there for a moment. He bows his head a little, bringing the blanket down lower over you. You reach up along one of his horns, marvelling at the rough texture, so different to the smooth horns of his brothers, and the faint glow against your skin.

Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, you slide your hand back down his horn and into his hair, burying your face in the crook of his neck. The scent of the ocean his comforting as you breath him in. Your eyes start to feel heavy again. Your body and your mind are both exhausted. At some point, he stands up, lifting you with him, the blanket still draped over the two of you like a bad dress-up ghost. Levi sets you down on the bed, adjusting the blanket to cover you as he slides your hands out of his hair.

"I should let you sleep," he says. "I-if you want me to come back, just c-call me."

You nod your head in agreement. He hesitates before pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead, blushing furiously. You can't help but giggle at his antics.

"You've gone shy on me again," you whisper. "You were fucking me senseless earlier, but now you're embarrassed about kissing my forehead."

His face goes beet red and he hides behind his hands again.

"H-hey! You don't need to call me out like that ..."

You take one of his hands and gently pull it down from his face.

"I'm only teasing, Levi. Thank you for taking care of me today," you say.

You kiss the back of his hand before letting him go. He stutters into silence before stooping to collect the empty plates from the floor and squeeze back out of your room, flicking the light off as he passes. Before he closes the door, you hear him say goodnight, his voice quiet and shy.

\--

Your dreams are unpleasant to say the least. You sleep restlessly. It might be your imagination, but at some point, you swear a violent wave of Infernal magic ripples through the house, leaving your hairs standing on ends. You wake with a start, sitting bolt upright in a cold sweat just as your bedroom door creaks open, bumping against the desk. If the blood in your veins could freeze, it would have in that moment. You're too scared to move, half expecting to see clawed fingers curving around the edge of the door before Belphegor rams through with enough force to splinter the wood and shove your desk out of the way.

But no one enters your room. The open door permits nothing. Straining your ears, the House of Lamentation remains silent as death. Your heart is racing, threatening to leap out of your throat. But you steel yourself, springing from the bed to close the door and shove the desk up against it once more. Your hands are shaking and you glance nervously around your dark room, ready to scream if a certain demon emerges from the shadows. When nothing does, you grab your D.D.D from your nightstand and lock yourself in the bathroom with the light on. For a few minutes, you stare at your list of contacts, wishing you could check on your lovers.

_Levi said that Mammon sat outside my door last night ... Simeon said that Asmodeus was crying on the phone to Solomon ... What about Satan? And Beelzebub?_

You remember the look on Beelzebub's face last night, when you confessed that you knew Belphegor was locked in the attic since shortly after your arrival in the Devildom. The betrayal in his eyes was heartbreaking. You can't imagine how hurt he is, knowing that you kept this from him for so long.

And then, there's Lucifer. He looked worse for wear when you saw him earlier in the day. Now that you understand why he locked Belphegor away, and you know what he did to save Lilith, what he lost ... you can only imagine how the last day has eaten away at him. But even so ...

_"I will tear this human limb from limb!"_

Recalling those words sends a shiver through you.

In the end, it's Simeon's name you click on, despite your lingering embarrassment. Foregoing a message, you click the button to call him and press the device to your ear as it rings.

"Are you alright?" his sleepy voice comes over the line after two rings.

You bite your lip, guilt welling up inside you. You hadn't even checked the time before calling.

"Hmm? Are you there, dear?"

"Yeah," you say, weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, just ..."

You glance nervously at the bathroom door, shivering at the thought of Belphegor creeping into your room to murder you in your sleep. You could have _sworn_ you felt Infernal magic rushing through the air as you woke up.

"I keep having nightmares and I'm scared," you murmur.

You feel ashamed, but Simeon's kind voice soothes you through the phone line.

"I'll come keep you safe, little lamb. I'll be there soon."

You sigh a thank you before he ends the call and place your phone down next to the sink. You have a warm shower to wash away the cold sweat, and when you emerge, you change the bedsheets. With fresh pyjamas on, you sit by the window. Your angel doesn't keep you waiting long. You open the window when you spot him and he manages to climb through with more grace than he has any right to. His presence instantly sends a wave of calm through you.

"Thanks for coming over," you say, looking at the floor.

His gentle laugh makes you smile. Simeon cups your face, tilting your chin up so that he can look at you properly.

"It's an angel's duty to care for humans, little lamb. And you are one of my dearest friends." He kisses your forehead. "I am happy to be here for you."

His presence alone is soothing. He holds you gently, letting you cling to him as he smooths back your hair. After a few minutes, he leads you wordlessly to the bed and slides beneath the covers with you, leaving his shawl draped over your chair. Simeon lays on his back, positioning you to lay half on top of him with your head on his chest, just like when you woke up this morning.

"Are you certain my true form did not frighten you?" he asks quietly.

You blush a little at the question, though you can't quite place why. Perhaps because he is so pure and wholesome and thoughtful, and you are a sinfully indulgent human who fucks demons in her spare time, only to sleep with a literal angel in her bed when she's afraid.

"I'm sure. Your angel form is really beautiful," you murmur.

He hums thoughtfully. He takes a slow breath in and you feel the ripple of Celestial magic as he shifts into his angel form. His halo and the rings of light that circle his head are far more noticeable in the dark. He shifts beneath you carefully, unfurling his wings before he settles back again. You are encased in the warmth of angelic feathers, so pure white that they too seem to glow, as if his wings are made from the light of the moon. You breathe out a sigh of relief, cocooned against him. You can _feel_ how safe you are with Simeon. Nothing can hurt you while you are in his arms.

"Focus on sleeping now, dear," he whispers, kissing the top of your head. "I will keep the nightmares away."

\--

Lucifer doesn't get much sleep. Once first light arrives, he makes himself get out of bed. Silently, he cleans up the unsightly mess of his room: dirty clothes in a basket, the remnants of a torn-up pillow disposed of appropriately, and his bed made. He has a long shower, alone with his thoughts, turning over the events of the night in his mind.

_I should not have marked him_ , he berates himself.

Sinking his teeth into Diavolo's skin like that had felt so right. After holding back for so long, he finally made the prince _his_. It was exhilarating to have the future Demon King submit to him and wear his mark, especially after so long oathbound to him.

_But it was careless_.

He angrily turns the water off, stepping out of the shower to towel himself off. He dresses casually, tucking his D.D.D into a pocket before he leaves the room. The kitchen is still lifeless, but a few dishes that weren't there yesterday have appeared next to the sink and the contents of the fridge has taken a hit that only Beelzebub could have achieved. Which is to say, there is nothing left there within. That brings him some comfort.

Lucifer brews his coffee and sits at the bench as he sips at it. He extracts his D.D.D and opens your contact card, staring at the last messages exchanged between you, now two days old.

_You: Which outfit should I wear to Ristorante Six tonight?_

You sent through two photos after the initial message. The first showed off the dressy shirt that you had worn in the end. The second photo showed you in much less, modelling a new set of black lace undergarments, with a provocative look on your face.

_Lucifer: Perhaps you could wear the black lace beneath the other outfit. It will all look quite nice on my bedroom floor at the end of the night._

_You: I already told you, Satan is helping me with homework tonight *single tear demoji*_

_Lucifer: A pity. I would have enjoyed tearing it from your pretty skin with my teeth._

_You: Tomorrow night, then? *blowing-kiss demoji*_

_Lucifer: You had best not wear the lace tonight then, my love._

He sighs, reading over the messages with a weight in his chest. The exchange already feels like it took place so long ago. He types out a brief message, asking if you are awake, and clicks send.

Sipping at his coffee, he looks at those pictures of you, your bright and happy face, the mischief in your eyes, the glow of your skin. The woman he cannot get enough of, who he made love to under the stars a few nights earlier, in the damp grass beside the path that stretches between the Demon Lord's Castle and the House of Lamentation. The woman who meddled with things she did not understand one too many times. The woman whose broken body has haunted his mind since two nights ago, regardless of whether he is asleep or awake.

He finishes his coffee, placing the empty cup next to the sink with the pile of dirty dishes.

The fire in the common room has burned down to dull embers. Lucifer adds a few logs and coaxes it back to life before turning to inspect Belphegor, still unconscious on the couch. His breathing is more like peaceful sleep than it had been after Lucifer finished with him yesterday. The blanket he draped over his little brother has migrated halfway to the floor, along with his tattered cow pillow. Lucifer stoops to collect the pillow, lifting Belphegor's arm gently as he tucks it back against his chest. Before he adjusts the blanket, he takes a moment to assess how quickly the Avatar of Sloth is healing. The bruises have mostly faded away. The cuts have healed over. His bottom lip is still swollen, but looking much better than it did last night. He carefully pushes Belphegor's hair back from his face. The younger demon stirs, wincing as he turns his face away and continues sleeping.

"You are lucky to be my brother. I would have killed you yesterday if you weren't," he says, though he's not certain that the words will register.

He finishes tucking his brother back in and checks his D.D.D. There's no response from you, but another glance at Belphegor tells him that he'll need to speak with you soon. He tucks the device away, striding out of the common room with his head held high. Outside your bedroom door, he stops to listen for signs of life within. The House of Lamentation gives nothing away to him. Raising one fist, he knocks gently and waits. There's a soft shuffling on the other side of the door, and then light footsteps that do not sound like yours. Frowning, he listens to the sound of furniture being dragged across the floor before the door opens.

Lucifer's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Simeon?"

The angel presses a finger against his lips, glancing back over his shoulder where you are still tucked into the bed.

"She hasn't woken yet," he says quietly.

Lucifer nods his understanding, taking in his former brother's features. More surprising than finding Simeon in your bedroom is seeing him in his angel form. The distantly familiar soft white wings behind him, and the barely visible halo and rings of light around his head are a shock, but overall, not an unwelcome sight.

He always did think Simeon was a beautiful angel.

"I haven't seen you like this since before I fell," he comments, too proud to look away, despite the temptation.

The sight of an angel in true form within the House of Lamentation feels strange. Lucifer isn't sure what to make of it, but his face remains neutral. Simeon leans against the doorframe, allowing himself to transform out of his angel form.

"She has been having nightmares," he says. "I've been keeping them at bay so that she can rest."

"I take it she's told you about what happened."

Simeon gives a single nod.

"She was quite distressed."

"I need to speak with her," Lucifer says, looking past Simeon to where you're beginning to stir.

He notices the way Simeon hesitates before stepping back from the door to permit him entry. It irks Lucifer. Why should he be denied entry to a room within his own home by an angel who does not live here?

Simeon perches on the edge of the bed before Lucifer has a chance to close the door behind him and gently wakes you.

"My dear, Lucifer wishes to speak with you. Is that alright?"

His soft voice reaches Lucifer as you blink the sleep away. When you meet Lucifer's eyes, he doesn't know whether to smile or glare at you. For all the trouble you have caused him, he is glad that you are alright. He watches you turn back to Simeon with a small nod. You push the blankets down from your body and swing your legs out of the bed, rising to your feet. Lucifer notes the dark circles beneath your eyes, though you look better than you did in the kitchen yesterday afternoon.

"Would you like me to stay?" Simeon asks, addressing you.

You stare at Lucifer a moment longer, keeping eye contact. He wonders what you are searching for in this moment.

"No, that's okay. He and I need to talk."

There's something heavy in your words that Lucifer can't quite place. A lot has happened in the last two days, but the nervous smile you flash Simeon leaves Lucifer wondering what more you could mean, what he isn't understanding.

"Very well. Call me if you need me to return and I'll be here," Simeon says.

He pulls his shawl on, along with his shoes, and steps towards the window before he pauses and turns back to face you.

"I suppose I can use the door this time," he says sheepishly.

Lucifer masks his confusion as the angel departs, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to give you smut next chapter! Please let me know what you thought of all this in the comments. I love hearing from you. 
> 
> Twitter: @InfyniteS (18+ only, shared with my fellow OM stan and lovely friend, Infy)
> 
> Patreon: /SalsaVerde


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a heavy conversation with Lucifer. The two of you reconcile the events of the past 48 hours. He swallows his pride to set things right. You're sure how to feel about the favour he asks of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An update? But there hasn't been an update since October! 
> 
> Guys, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. Some people decided to be assholes, which temporarily wrecked my love for OM, killed my desire to write, and fucked with my mental health. Those guys suck. Anyway, work also got really busy, someone drove up the back of my car at an intersection (I was unharmed, but my car did not make it), Christmas/New Year happened, my sister was in a motorcycle accident (she's an incredibly lucky idiot) ... I think a few other things happened, but you get the idea. My life turned into a shit show for a hot minute there. 
> 
> But here I am! 2021 has been mostly good so far. A few hiccups, but hey. 
> 
> Please accept this angst and smut as compensation. 
> 
> **Content Warning:** ongoing trauma response, references to recent and past trauma

The room feels colder with Simeon gone. Your limbs are still heavy with sleep as you stare across at Lucifer. At first, he doesn't move from beside the door, and the ever-shifting red and black of his gaze is the only thing that gives away that he is not truly as composed as he would have you believe. You suck in a deep breath and release it slowly, willing away some of the tension in your shoulders; you know it will do you no good right now.

"I ... don't know where to start."

You look away from his face, away from his unwavering gaze. Hands folded in your lap, you run your thumbs in nervous circles as you try to pick a starting point for this conversation. You want to go to him, to wrap your arms around him and bury your face against his chest. You want to hide from him beneath the blankets. You want to yell at him. You want to cry. You want him to be angry with you. You want him to tell you that everything is okay.

_This is already too overwhelming ..._

You don't realise he has approached until he sits next to you at the edge of your bed. You raise your head, looking at him wide-eyed as your heart beats against your ribs. You nerves dissipate when he utters a defeated sigh, placing his head in his hands.

"What a mess," he says quietly.

You feel numb as his words sink in. It's an accurate summary of the situation. A dry laugh leaves you, followed by a burst of hysterical giggles as every emotion you've felt in the last 48 hours comes flooding back in all at once. Your shoulders shake violently as you descend into deranged laughter, punctured with sobs. You can't bring yourself to look at him again right now, so you just bring your knees up to your chest and wrap your arms around them, letting your body rock back and forth as you hold yourself.

Lucifer says nothing at first. Silently, he straightens up in his spot next to you and places a hand against your back. The sobs start to outweigh the unnerving laughter as he rubs small circles between your shoulder blades, keeping his touch light, keeping each movement slow. After a moment, he gives one of your shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"My love ..."

The quiet concern in his voice breaks you. You give in and start to ugly cry, any thought of composing yourself long gone. Your lips tremble and the salty tears blind you. His arms coil around your body, and you allow yourself to find comfort in the crook of his shoulder, wailing against the fabric of his shirt as it becomes wet against your face. Lucifer makes quiet soothing sounds as he strokes the back of your head and rubs small circles against your back.

A sound of frustration erupts from your throat, and you bash one of your fists against his chest a few times, a few incomprehensible attempts at swearing spilling from your lips before you slump again.

" _I'm ... sorry_ ..." you manage to choke out. "Lu...ci...fer ... I'm s- _sorry_ ..."

Your fingers curl around the material of his clothes. You feel ridiculous, clinging to him like a child, especially considering the part he played in this saga. But right now, you don't care.

You feel his shoulders slump at your apologetic chant, and he holds you a little tighter, releasing a small sigh.

"No, my love. _I_ am sorry." He turns his head to press his face into your hair. "I could have done things differently."

His steady voice grounds you, reminds you to breathe. You inhale his scent, gulping it in greedy lungfulls. You focus your mind on the musky smell of the soap he uses and the understated cologne that sits on his collarbone, the odour on his clothes that smell like his bedroom.

And just as suddenly as the overwhelming hysteria began, it stops.

You go silent. Not calm, but numb.

Your eyelids feel heavy. You feel like lead, head spinning with the subtle movements caused by the rise and fall of Lucifer's chest until you feel nauseous and pull away.

* * *

"Why am I on the floor?" you croak out as you open your eyes.

An exhausted sigh escapes Lucifer and a palpable amount of tension relaxes from his shoulders. You try to ease yourself up, but a firm hand on your shoulder keeps you in place.

"Don't move yet, my love. You lost consciousness as you stood up." A gloved hand smooths your hair back from your face. "I will get you some water. Stay where you are."

He stands gracefully, not waiting for your reply before he disappears from the room. You raise a hand to your temple, taking a few deep breaths before easing yourself upright. The dizziness fogs your mind, prompting the room to tilt around you. You shift until your back is pressed against the bedframe and curl your knees up to your chest. You rest your forehead against your knees until the world stops lurching. A few more deep breathes, then you get shakily to your feet. Stepping into the bathroom, you turn on the cold tap and splash water on your face. As the cold liquid shocks your drowsiness and dizziness away, you hear your bedroom door open again, followed by Lucifer's footsteps against your floor.

"I told you not to move," he says.

You can hear the scowl in his voice before you even look. As you pat your face dry with a cloth, you step into the bedroom again and accept the waiting glass of water from him. Your head tilts back as you realise how dehydrated you are.

" _Slowly_ ," he scolds.

As he says it, you feel his hand wrap around your forearm, and you flinch back with a yelp.

_SMASH_

A stunned silence stretches between the two of you after the glass shatters on the floor. He meets your gaze, his expression filled with concern.

"I will not harm you, my love," he says, his voice wary.

A sweep of his hand through the air gathers the shattered glass in one place, out of the way. He steps towards you as your back finds the wall next to the ensuite door and you slide down to the floor, keeping your knees bent in front of you. Your breath is coming in short bursts and you think you might choke on your heart if it doesn't stop hammering so frantically at your throat.

Lucifer goes down on one knee a few feet away from you, extending a gloved hand as if you were an injured animal.

"It's me," he says softly. "You are safe, my love."

You look down at your forearm. His touch just now had been light and gentle, but you remember the bruising grip from the other timeline and the way his fingers squeezed until you suspected the bone had fractured. In your head, his fury echoes, _"I will tear this human limb from limb!"_

You never got to find out if the bone had indeed fractured, before the timelines merged, and your consciousness transferred to this version of your body.

You shake your head, dropping your arm to your side to meet his gaze.

"What is the last thing you remember before Belphegor dragged my body out to the entrance hall?"

Lucifer's face remains composed for the most part, as he processes your question. The colours of his irises swim hypnotically until he blinks away the confusion to give his answer.

"We were in the library."

You nod in agreement. "What were we talking about in the library?"

"Do you not remember?"

You take a deep breath and brace your back against the wall as you push your feet beneath you and stand again. Lucifer straightens his back, eyes never leaving your face. He rests his outstretched arm over his knee for a moment before he stands too.

"I need to know where that conversation got to in this timeline," you state. "What was the last thing we were saying in the library before ..."

You fumble with the end of that sentence, shoulders lifting and falling in exasperation as you search in vain for a succinct way of describing the shitshow that had followed. Lucifer takes another step towards you, cautious not to startle you with sudden movements. You hate that he can see how skittish you are right now. You will your heart to cease its frantic drumming, but it does not listen.

The ghost of a smirk quirks the corner of Lucifer's mouth for a fraction of a second.

"You sang your favourite song for me," he says with a single nod. "Badly."

_Ah, that's right ... I Rick-rolled Lucifer._

The memory should have you in stitches, but all you can manage is a tired, dry laugh. Your shoulders slump.

"What happened after that?" 

He's searching your face, trying to pinpoint the purpose of this line of question.

"There was a ripple of Infernal magic throughout the house. I left the library to investigate and told you to stay put. Then I heard the commotion in the entrance hall."

You let a small wave of relief wash over you.

 _So, we didn't have that fight in this timeline. But that doesn't mean_...

You let out a frustrated sigh. Lucifer takes another step towards you, a hand reaching for you once more. You step away from the wall, pushing his hand aside to stop him from touching you as you move towards the bed. Sitting heavily on the mattress, you squeeze your eyes closed. He doesn't try to reach for you again, but you are still hesitant to meet his gaze. You do not want to explain why you flinched and dropped a glass a few moments earlier, why you would suddenly be so panicked by the simple act of his hand curling around your wrist.

You massage your temples for a moment before straightening up. Steeling your resolve, you look Lucifer in the eyes and put your shoulders back, your chin high.

"You attacked me in the other timeline."

You keep your voice even and quiet as you make the statement. Your eyes do not part from his face, from where they lock with his gaze. His perplexed expression indicates that he thinks this claim is preposterous, but he schools it quickly, setting his mouth in a firm, flat line as he frowns.

"No," he says simply, as if you had asked if he'd like sugar and cream in his coffee.

You do not react to this single-word response. You don't know if you can. You just keep staring back at him until he has no choice but to say something more.

"Why in the Nine Circles of Hell would I attack you, my love?"

He tilts his head towards you, his expression becoming stony as he fights to keep at bay whatever retort or denial tempts his throat.

You take a deep breath and nod to yourself _. I have to tell him. I can't just pretend it didn't happen, even if it didn't happen in this timeline_.

"Because ... In that timeline, I told you that I'd met with Belphegor."

An eerie stillness overcomes the room as you wait for Lucifer to respond. The flat press of his lips is the giveaway that he wants to deny it still, but the set of his brow and the way he stares so intensely back at you is as if he is trying to recall the conversation. The moment stretches on too long, and you fidget under his gaze. Finally, you can't take it anymore and you drop your gaze to the floor.

"My love, you know I would _never_ —"

"You _have_ threatened me before," you remind him quietly, not looking up from the floor.

"Not since we became lovers," he asserts, stepping towards you.

You flinch where you sit, and he stops his approach, though you can feel his pride churning for him not to back down, to somehow _prove to you_ that he would not do you harm.

"You carry my lover's mark—"

"He is your _brother_!"

You don't mean to raise your voice. Your head shoots up as you speak, and you lock eyes with Lucifer once more. It takes a moment for you to realise that you're gripping the edge of the mattress so hard that it hurts your fingers. As you force yourself to let go, you take a shaky breath.

"You threw away your newfound freedom immediately after the fall to save Lilith. You swore that oath to Diavolo without a second thought because you were doing it for your sister." You grit your teeth for a moment, swallowing back a stray sob while he remains silent as stone. "And now I understand why Belphegor was locked up in the attic. You were protecting your brother from the consequences of his actions, even though it meant defying Diavolo in secret. You protected _all_ of your brothers from the possibility of losing him to an uncertain punishment, by lying to them. And you carried that weight alone."

His expression hasn't changed. Frustration wells up inside you. You want him to react, and you're tempted to throw something at him to force him to do something other than stare back at you. But you know that you're getting under his skin. You're wounding his pride. And you know it's risky to do these things.

"Lucifer, what _wouldn't_ you do for your brothers?"

It's a rhetorical question. You both know the answer. There's nothing he wouldn't do for his brothers.

_And I guess that includes hurting me, if he thinks I’m a threat._

You see the way his shoulders slump, even though it's miniscule. And then a familiar event takes place. Lucifer emits a tired sigh, but instead of the usual weary sound, it is as if he is exhausted down to the very depths of his soul. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he lets his eyes shut for a moment, as if warding off a headache.

His next words surprise you.

"I believe you."

After a pause, you realise that your lips are trembling and that you are holding your breath. You suck air into your lungs with a hiccup, dashing your forearm across your eyes to wipe away the tears that are forming. You open and close your mouth a few times before you finally manage to speak.

"I was so scared of you.”

More tears are already streaming down your cheeks as you say it.

"I was so fucking scared of you, Lu. You were going to kill me. You would have killed me if your brothers didn't arrive in time to stop you."

Through the blur of your tears, you see the way Lucifer's fists clench at his side. When you meet his gaze again, he looks away, his mouth turned down into a grimace. You try to blink the tears away to read his expression better, but your efforts are futile. Now that the words have been spoken, you can't take them back.

_We have to have this conversation._

"I ..." Your words catch in your throat, and you have to take a shaky breath and try again. "I told Satan, that if he ever hurt me again, I'd end things with him."

You can't meet Lucifer's gaze, but you can feel the sharp look he gives you. You take a few heaving breaths, wringing your hands in your lap. After a moment, Lucifer steps towards your bed and the mattress dips beside you. Glancing to the left, you can see he has allowed a space between you that seems all too far apart.

"I can't keep letting the people who hurt me stay," you say, quiet as a breath exhaled.

Your eyes remain on the floor.

A harrowing silence stretches between you both.

"I know," he says, after a while, in quiet agreement.

The silence continues a little longer before Lucifer continues.

"I had meant to thank you," he begins, pausing to watch you glance at him in confusion. "For what you said to Diavolo the other night."

You remember your own words, calling Diavolo and Barbatos's relationship with Lucifer into question, the anger you had felt at the revelation that Lucifer was forced to stay silent about what had really become of Lilith. When you do not respond, Lucifer continues.

"I ended things with Diavolo last night."

You feel your heart jump into your throat at those words, eyes widening.

"Oh ..."

That's all you can manage at first. As angry as you feel about what you learned of Lucifer's oath to Diavolo, you had not expected this outcome.

"He freed me from the oath, after I told him we were over," Lucifer says, continuing quietly. "And then he actually turned to leave."

A quiet anxiety settles in your stomach as you wait for him to go on.

"I ... stopped him from leaving. He wouldn't stay the night, but we ... I ..."

Tentatively, you place a hand against his forearm, prompting him to fall silent. He bows his head, one gloved hand moving to rest over his mouth. It's jarring to see him like this. Having said that, you have to admit, there's been nothing ordinary about the last forty-eight hours.

"Are you okay?"

He scoffs, eyeing you sideways. "I believe I should be asking _you_ that."

Then it's your turn to scoff, retracting your hand and folding it into your lap once more. "C'mon, Lu. You already know the answer to that."

He nods solemnly. With a deep breath, he seems to exhale the sense of shame that had settled over him. His back straightens, and he sits up tall, his posture becoming familiar: the mannerisms of the Avatar of Pride you know. Shoulders back, chest out, head tilted up slightly. After a moment, Lucifer turns to face you with a serious expression.

"I no longer know if Diavolo and I will stay apart or be together again. I do not know what I want from him. Or Barbatos." He pauses, meeting your gaze. "But I know what you mean to me. I was furious with you for prying. But your intentions were good, if severely misguided."

There is a heavy pause before he continues.

"I want you by my side, my love."

You feel your gut lurch, guilt and anger and relief and despair all mingling in the pit of your stomach. The sensation of his hand closing too tightly around your wrist, the way the flames in the library fireplace had turned darker than black, all plague your mind as you look back at him.

"Lucifer ..."

You look towards your bedroom door, waiting for your courage, waiting for the words to become unstuck from your throat. You shake your head slowly.

"I understand your reservations towards remaining with me. My love, I swear to you that I will never try to harm you again."

"How am I supposed to be able to trust that after everything that's happened?" Your voice breaks as you ask the question.

You want to believe him. You so badly want to.

But you can't.

Lucifer bows his head again, closing his eyes for a moment. You don't react when he takes your hand in his, but as he goes down on one knee in front of you, cupping your palm to his chest, your eyes go wide. He looks up at you, resolute.

"Make a pact with me."

It takes a few moments for you to register the words. Lucifer keeps his gaze levelled, his eyes unwavering from yours. When you eventually remember to breathe, you pull your hand back and stand up, walking towards the bedroom window as you process his words. In front of the glass, you look out into the dim daylight of the Devildom. Your stomach wants to turn itself inside out again.

"You just told me that Diavolo freed you from your oath to him," you say after a heavy swallow.

Your eyes shift focus, watching his reflection in the glass as he stands up again. He meets your eyes in the reflection, but he does not approach. He raises his head at your words, waiting for you to continue.

"Why would you suddenly make a pact with me when you've only just gotten your freedom back?"

He scoffs, an eyebrow arching as his right hand comes up to rest on his chest. He turns his head slightly to one side.

"I assure you, it is not a decision I make lightly," he declares. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I have never offered a pact to a human before, and I do not intend to offer it to any being but you."

Although you had been aiming for this outcome prior to Belphegor’s release from the attic, it was not something you ever anticipated would happen. Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, does not give pacts. He submits to no one. He kneels to no one. You slowly turn to face him, leaning back against the window frame. When you do not say anything more, Lucifer steps towards you, slow but determine.

"I will not beg you to stay with me, my love. But I know no other like you." He stops in front of you, glove-clad knuckles brushing against your soft cheek. "Come what may, I know that I want you by my side. All I ask is this one chance."

You can feel yourself leaning towards him, leaning into his touch. Your hands press to his chest, feeling his warmth through the material of his shirt. Lucifer bows his head. His hair falls forward, brushing against your temples as you slide your arms around his chest and rest your head against the crook of his neck.

"A pact ... For our love, and for your safety from a devil like me. I would have harmed you thinking you were a threat to my brother, so now, I will swallow my pride to set this right. I will humble myself, for you. For you alone."

The low timbre of his voice sends a shiver through you. A blanket of calm washes over you as he holds you, a gentle hand against the small of your back while he cradles your head against his shoulder. You squeeze yourself against him, breathing in his scent. Lucifer presses a small kiss to the side of your head, then leans his forehead there. You let your fingers curl against the material of his shirt. Slowly, you turn your head enough to press a kiss against his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. You almost miss the small intake of breath before he presses his lips into a firm line. When you press another kiss there, he presses his face against your hair, holding you tighter against him, but his hands remain gentle, as if he is scared to break you.

You feel a wet warmth against your scalp.

You freeze.

"You don't have to do this for me, Lucifer."

You try to pull back to look at his face, but he holds you to him. You understand—he doesn't want you to see the tears. You hold him tighter.

"Yes, I do."

You pull back from him, this time forcing him to let you see his face. He looks so tired. You cup his cheek with one hand, letting your thumb glide across his sharp cheekbone to wipe away a tear. You give your head a small shake, but you already know that there will be no dissuading him.

"Do you accept these terms?" As he asks the question, he places his hand over the top of yours, holding it to his cheek.

You swallow dryly, staring into his eyes. The colour has returned to a steady black, though there is still a ripple of crimson around the edges, exacerbated by the few tears he has not succeeded in preventing. You can feel hot tears burning at the back of your eyes too, as you roll your thumb over his lips. Silently, you nod your agreement.

"I want to be with you," you whisper.

Lucifer leans his head down so that his forehead presses against yours. You both close your eyes, letting the relief of this closure wash over you. A ripple of Infernal magic radiates from Lucifer, and two sets of midnight black wings emerge behind him. His horns curl about his head, the bases obscured by his hair. You feel the smooth, hard press of them against your skull as he wraps his wings around you both. As he says the words to forge the pact, you wrap your arms around his neck and feel his gloved fingers card through your hair, stopping to rest against your nape. You turn your head slightly, pressing the side of your face against his chest. You can hear his steady heartbeat against your ear. The air around you both ripples with Infernal magic as the pact is sealed, but he keeps you cocooned in the circle of his wings.

_He did it … I have a pact with Lucifer … It feels so surreal. Is this enough to make us work, after everything that’s happened?_

"There is one more thing, beloved," he says against your hair.

Distracted from your thoughts, you pull back to look at him. His hands come to rest on either side of your face. The red leather of his gloved thumbs arches across your cheeks in sync.

"I placed you under the protection of a spell that would push away anyone who attempted to touch you in a way you disliked, and that spell has lingered upon you for some time now. Based on the spell's behaviour thus far, the incident of the other night ought to have qualified to trigger that protection. Yet, it did not repel Belphegor when he attacked you."

A frown creases Lucifer's brow. You look away for a moment, wracking your brain.

"I didn't feel it ... I didn't feel the stuff I usually feel when it activates. It was so powerful when I almost drowned, and it pushed Asmodeus away when I was angry with him. And it pushed you and Satan away when you guys had that fight. And it—" You cut yourself off, frowning as you recall the details. "It ... It tried to activate when Diavolo was being too rough with me, but it didn't do anything in the end. I assumed that was because he's such a powerful demon, but ..." You meet Lucifer's gaze again. "I didn't feel it at all when you attacked me in the other timeline, or when Belphegor was murdering me."

You clamp your mouth shut quickly.

_I didn't mean to be so blunt about it, but it's accurate ... Belphegor murdered me._

But Lucifer does not flinch at the blunt description. Instead, he sighs, shoulders slumping.

" _Yare, yare ..._ I wish you'd said something after what happened with Diavolo." He takes one of your hands in his own and holds it to his chest again. "My love, the spell was not intended to last as long as it did. The lasting effect was a result of the Infernal magic I used to complete the spell, to compensate for my weakened Celestial powers. It seems the spell has worn off at the worst possible time."

You flush, feeling foolish. "It hadn't occurred to me to mention it ... I'm sorry."

Lucifer gives a firm shake of his head. "You'll not apologise. I was tasked with keeping you safe from the moment you arrived here in the Devildom. I should have done more to protect you."

"To ensure the success of Lord Diavolo's exchange program," you say, rolling your eyes a little.

You only mean it as a joke: a sorry attempt to cut through the lingering tension that hovers in the room. You're not expecting him to laugh, so when he does, you are surprised.

"Yes, at first, that was the case. But in case you had failed to notice, I have fallen quite deeply in love with you."

You can't help the soft giggle that escapes you. Lucifer takes your chin in his hand, tilting your face up to his. The intensity of his gaze brings a dusting of pink to your cheeks. You swallow, your nerves buzzing.

"May I?"

You recall the sensations that had filled you the first time Lucifer bestowed the protective spell on you; the gentle harmony of light and darkness, as the magic wove through the air around you. One of his thumbs caresses the corner of your mouth now, his eyes tender but determine as they linger on your lips before he meets your gaze again. In your chest, your heart flutters. This time, it is not a sensation borne from fear or confusion. It's from the familiar tenderness that you never anticipated from Lucifer until that night in his room, when he held you so carefully and soothed your panic. You did not know that he loved you then, but you know it now.

You give your consent, parting your lips in anticipation. His mouth lingers close to yours, hovering for a moment before he closes the space between you with a gentle kiss.

Even though you know what to expect this time, you're not prepared for the flurry of sound and sensation that echoes around you as Lucifer's tongue slides against yours. Your lips move slowly with his as the medley of Celestial and Infernal speech whispers and hums around you, all with the sound of his voice. The spell burns its way up your throat, dancing against your tongue as Lucifer deepens the kiss. You feel heavy in his arms, you tongue falling still with the weight of it as coolness washes through you to soothe the burn.

You feel breathless when Lucifer pulls back, breaking the kiss for a brief moment to meet your gaze again. His shoulders heave a couple of times as he catches his breath.

"It really takes it out of you, huh?" you manage, though your tongue feels far too heavy against the words.

You swallow thickly and the weight disappears. Without answering your question, Lucifer's mouth is against yours again. You inhale sharply, breathing him in. His lips are firm and demanding against your own, though something lingers in place of the confidence he usually exudes. You follow his lead as he deepens the kiss, tilting your head back obediently as he pulls your torso closer. When he parts from your lips, he looks upon your flushed face, one arm securely around your waist while he runs a knuckle against your cheek.

"When I saw your broken body, I thought I had lost you forever ..."

His voice could shatter you with the amount of pain carried in each word. Lucifer's hands are gentle but there is an edge to his touch, the compulsion to draw you closer. It causes a stir between your legs, a desperation that consumes you. Your lips are against his again in an instant, moving quickly and greedily.

"I'm here," you breathe.

A possessive growl rumbles in his chest in response to your words. His grip becomes firmer. Your fingers card through his hair until you brush against the base of his horns. There's a sharp intake of breath as you wrap your fingers around them. Your mouth opens, letting the kiss deepen once more, and now he kisses you with hunger.

Pressed against him in the kiss, you can feel as his cock hardens, the bulge growing between your bodies. A whine escapes you before you can quell it, and you angle your hips against him to let him know that your body craves him too. His fingertips press against your skin, both hands shifting to grip at your hips.

He shuffles his wings, drawing them further around you. You caress the base of his horns with your thumbs, feeling the way it sends a shudder through him. Wrapped in his wings, your kiss becomes more fervent as his fingers massage at your hips. You can't resist the urge to twist locks of his raven hair around your fingers and gently tug as your digits glide over his horns. A sound of approval is issued from his throat. He drags your pelvis against the hardened mass trapped within his pants. You feel your clit pulsate from the sensation.

Panting, Lucifer breaks the kiss, locking eyes with you.

"I need you," he rasps.

You take his lips with yours again, letting your hands slide down from his hair. Your fingers glide over the sides of his neck and against his shoulders to settle on his collar. You pull the red tie around his neck until it comes loose, fingers shaking as you hurry to unbutton the top of his shirt. His hands claw at the material of your pyjamas, prying them away from your skin. Your lips part for but a moment as he undresses you, and then his mouth is on yours once more, hot and desperate. Caressing his tongue with your own, you press your naked torso against him. Impatience and need overwhelm you for a moment, and in that moment, you grasp the material at the front of his shirt and pull it open the rest of the way. It takes two goes before all of the buttons have snapped off, clacking as they hit the floor at your feet.

Lucifer pulls back from you, eyes wide as he looks down at what you've done. His eyes flash scarlet as he meets your gaze again. You're both panting. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that a moment later, he's kissing you again, wings still caging your naked form close to him. You tug his shirt the rest of the way off, gasping at the rip of thread as he grabs the material and tears it from around his wings in his haste. You can feel the heat pooling hotter and hotter between your thighs, the sticky trickle of arousal beginning to seep from your cunt, encouraging your hands to move faster as you unlatch his belt, unbutton, and unzip his pants, and hook your thumbs in the waistband. The moment his cock is free, you moan at the feeling of having it pressed between you. Lucifer moves with a barely concealed urgency, dragging his erection between your bodies for the friction he so badly needs. His cock is hard and smooth against your skin, tantalising, but even so, you need to feel more.

You swear breathlessly as he grips the back of your head, fingers curling through your hair to kiss you harder. Your lips are already kiss-bruised, but it doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't stop. You need him not to stop. A bead of pre-cum kisses at your skin at the head of his erection, and you drop one hand to touch him, curling your fingers around the shaft while your other hand returns to grasping at one of his horns. He groans against your mouth with the motions of your wrist. The sound sends a shiver through you. It's unlike Lucifer to lose composure so quickly, and it turns you on. You press your thighs together for a small amount of relief, but it's not enough. The ache between your legs, the desire to have him there, it builds and builds until your fingernails dig impatiently into the skin around the base of his horn. You press your naked body closer to his, the warmth of his wings at your back, the gentle tickle of the feathers dancing across your skin.

"Aah, Lu, please ..." you whimper against his mouth as your hips grind against his erection.

Your thumb glides over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that has continued to bead there over the sensitive pink head. Hissing his pleasure from between his teeth, Lucifer slips his gloves off, letting the red leather drop to the floor behind you. He grasps the back of your thighs, using his hold to lift you. With a sharp turn, he perches you at the edge of your desk, which is still jammed against the door. With one hand still stroking his cock, you lean back on your other hand, wrapping your legs around him to draw him closer. His wings brush the back of your head as you tilt it back. His mouth moves promptly to suck marks against your neck as you moan breathily.

"Fuck, Lucifer, _please!_ "

A curse spills from his lips as he presses a hand to the small of your back, his other hand grasping his cock, overlapping your fingers as he guides himself to your entrance. He finds your hole already soaking with need, parting your pussy lips with an impatient swipe of his tip along your slit. You draw your knees up, your heels digging in at the small of his back. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, your hands move to his back. Your mouth moves swiftly against his skin, kissing and biting and sucking at his neck and his shoulder and his collarbone.

Finally, he pushes into you, slowly, but with assertion, as you rake your nails around the base of his wings. The black feathers brush against your knuckles as you cry out, trembling as you take him all the way in. His girth stretches you in the most wonderful way, pushing perfectly against the tightness of your cunt. As he bottoms out inside you, as deep as he can be, you let out a long, desperate mewl. Your hips gyrate of their own accord, your body begging for him to be deeper, to fill you more, to stretch you further, as you fervently kiss and bite and suck each other's skin.

Lucifer drags his hips back, until only the tip of him remains inside you, then snaps his hips flush with yours once more. The force of the thrust makes you yelp, nails biting into his skin as you cling to him. He repeats the movement, letting the wet smack of skin against skin fill the room as he starts to fuck you. You moan and sigh against his throat until your back arches with such force that you throw your head back. He curses again, his mouth moving to bite at the flesh of your breasts as your cunt squeezes around him. You feel a tingle against your skin as his tongue brushes the scar of the lover's bite he bestowed you with months ago.

"Fuck, fuck, _yes!_ " you cry out squeezing your eyes shut.

His cock feels beautiful inside you, searing with heat as he plunges into you over and over again. You savour it. You need more of it. You can't have enough of this feeling, this fullness, this perfect ache. The pain hardly registers when he sinks his teeth into the flesh of your breast, breaking through the pale scar tissue of his lover's mark. The cry of his name rises up from your throat as his rough movements encourage a white-hot burn to coil in the pit of your stomach, winding up from between your legs faster than you're ready for.

Your eyes snap open when you realise how close you are, gasping in air as every muscle in your body seizes in anticipation. You're shaking before it hits you, your cunt impossibly tight around his beautiful cock. Your vision blurs, though aside from his midnight wings, all you can see is the ceiling.

" _Ah! AH!_ "

It crashes over you, preventing your ability to breathe. Your orgasm spasms ruthlessly between your legs, your entire body feeling like jelly electrified, as Lucifer fucks you through it. Clammy skin kissing clammy skin and the salty taste of sweat and tears upon your face, your body convulses with the force of this pleasure. The wet sounds intensify now that you've cum, letting him continue his relentless pace with ease, despite how tightly you clench around his length.

You can feel the kiss of his fingertips as they dig into you. His mouth leaves the place against your breast where he's bitten it, a trickle of bloody dripping down the mound as he kisses his way back to your neck, staining your skin red. Your cries become shaky with overstimulation as his body prolongs your bliss, whimpering with need when he growls against your neck.

His grip on you becomes vice-tight for a moment. With a firm slam of his hips, Lucifer groans his pleasure against your ear, cumming hard inside you. You can feel his heart hammering within his chest, pressed to yours, both of you heaving for breath as he stills. For a few minutes, that's all the sound in the room. 

You cling to his chest, breathing in the scent of your spent bodies as he holds you. It's warm here, pressed against him, in his arms, within the circle of his wings. For the first time, you notice that his wings carry a particular scent. The black feathers are soft, but the smell of wood smoke clings to them. It's not unpleasant. But along with that subtle scent of fire is something else, which you can't quite place. It doesn't smell like a physical thing, so much as an idea. A feeling. An emotion. 

Strength, to protect you.

Fear, of losing you.

Shame, for failing you.

"I'm here ..." you whisper.

You can barely get the words out. You feel so tired, so heavy. Slowly, your chest rises and falls against Lucifer's. There is a subtle ache in your breast, where his teeth sank in. It twinges, but the blanket of weariness that washes over you is stronger than the pain. Your hand caresses the place where his upper set of wings meets his back. You feel the strong muscles that control them beneath his skin, warm under your fingertips, as he keeps you cocooned against him.

Sleep takes you, while you're still perched at the edge of the desk, with his cock buried inside you. Your legs slip down limply around his hips. He can tell you've fallen asleep from the slow and steady rhythm of your breath. You don't feel the gentle kiss to the top of your head before he pulls out of you. You don't feel him carry you to the bathroom to clean up. You don't feel him lay you down as gently as he can in your bed. But he does. And he keeps you wrapped in the circle of his dark wings the entire time.

* * *

The blanket is pulled up over your hips when you wake. Black feathers still surround you, soft but protective. Lucifer is stroking your hair, gently rubbing locks between his fingers. His lips press against your forehead as your eyelashes flutter against his chest.

"It's almost dinner time," he murmurs to you. "You slept for a few hours."

"That's an understatement ..." you mumble against his collarbone.

He gives a gentle chuckle, pressing his forehead against the top of your head. As your body and your mind begin to register more, you become aware of the post-coital ache in your body and the lingering tension in the room. Groggily, you tilt your head up to meet his gaze, pressing your forehead to his.

"My love," he starts, quietly. "There is something I need to speak to you about."

You make a quiet sound of acknowledgement in your throat, your eyes slipping closed for a moment. Your face is so close to his that you can feel his eyelashes tangle with yours for a moment before he rolls you onto your back. Lucifer props himself up on one elbow, retracting his wings. You pout at the absence of the warm darkness around you as he shifts out of his demon form.

"It's about Belphegor," he states.

You feel yourself go stiff for a moment. Frowning, you slowly exhale the breath you didn't realise you were holding. Your gaze flits up to his eyes. The colour is a steady black now, not laced with the confusion or lust from earlier.

"I saw what you did to him after what almost happened in the kitchen."

"It was not enough," Lucifer states.

There's a scowl on his lips as he says it. Your eyes dart down to his mouth before they return to meet his gaze. You wait for him to continue.

"I discussed the matter with Diavolo last night. As much as I would like to think that beating my brother within an inch of his life will change him, it would be naïve. Belphegor blames the human race for the death of our sister, Lilith. This is something he has carried with him since the day we lost her."

"But Lilith didn't die at that point," you whisper.

"He does not believe that. He will not be so easily convinced," he says gravely. "As long as Belphegor holds this grudge, he is a danger to Diavolo's exchange program ... And, of greater concern to us all, a danger to you. Which is why, I have a favour to ask of you."

You frown at him. "How can _I_ change this situation?"

"Diavolo wants to imprison him for your murder. I have half a mind to allow it. But I do love my brother. You said it yourself. There is nothing I would not do for my family," he says, solemn. "But there is little left that I _can_ do, my love. Which is why, I ask this of you."

There is a long pause, during which you hold eye contact with Lucifer, searching for a hint, a clue, anything that might suggest what he is about to ask of you.

"I will not force this upon you," he says. "There is only one alternative I can think of that will prevent Belphegor's imprisonment, while ensuring your safety. And that is if he forges a pact with you."

You stare blankly at Lucifer.

_I'm not sure what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this ..._

Slowly, you sit up, wincing at the pull of the renewed lover's bite upon your breast, which has begun to scab over. You press a palm down against the mattress to hold yourself steady. Lucifer watches you, though he remains propped up on his elbow, on his side.

"You _want_ me to make a pact with him?"

"If he is to remain a free demon, measures must be taken to ensure your safety. And the safety of humanity. With a pact, he will not be able to harm you, and you will be in a position to command him to do your kind no harm."

With a tired sigh, you cross an arm over your chest and prop your other elbow against your forearm. You press your palm against your forehead.

_This is a lot to process._

"Lucifer, it sounds good in theory, but what makes you think he'll even agree to a pact?"

He watches you with a steady gaze.

"You are correct, he may not agree to it. But if his only other option is imprisonment, I should hope he has the good sense to choose the pact. And if he does not, then there is little more I can do to help him. He will be imprisoned and that will be that."

Your expression is filled with doubt. Lucifer looks away from you and tiredly lowers himself to lay on his back. Above your bed, the branches of the tree that grows from behind the headboard spread out like gnarled fingers. Lucifer tucks one arm behind his head, reaching up as if to touch the wooden digits with the other. You focus on his hand, the broad palm, the slender fingers, the perfectly manicured red nail polish. He splays his fingers above him.

"Make no mistake, my love. I do not wish for him to be anywhere near you after his actions. Even with a pact in place, protecting you, I ... I cannot trust him not to harm you again, even if I know he could not. I do not expect that you will wish to engage with him at all, nor will you be required to do so."

He closes his fist around the air above his head and then lowers his hand to settle against his chest.

"He would still be in this house though, wouldn't he?" You shake your head before he can respond. "Lu, he _killed_ me. He _strangled_ me to death. Christ, of all the ways he could have done it ..."

Your voice trembles and breaks as the thoughts flood your mind again. Leaning against the headboard, you bring your knees to your chest and bury your face against the palm of your hands. Beside you, Lucifer sits up, careful not to startle you as he moves to hold you.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am that he did this to you, my love."

You hug yourself as Lucifer slips an arm around you, coaxing your naked form against his. You take a few deep breaths, angry with yourself for unravelling again so easily. Gritting your teeth, you sit up to look at Lucifer.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him, Lu. And I don't want to be responsible for what happens to him."

He nods his understanding.

"As I said, I do not expect you to want to be near him and I certainly do not _wish_ for you to be near him. Regardless of having a pact in place to prevent him from being capable of hurting you, it does not change the actions of the past. He murdered you. You are not expected to make your peace and let that go. It is a trauma you will carry with you for the rest of your existence."

You shake your head.

"It's more than just that. It's everything it brings up from my past. And seeing my own dead body in the entrance hall, and the way he was just fucking _laughing_. It's ... It's ..."

Your hands mime the action of strangling around your throat. You make a sound of disgust.

"It makes me feel sick to even think about."

Lucifer takes you by the shoulders, holding you firmly and turning your torso so you face him.

"I will not force you to do this, my love. I am reluctant to even _ask_ it of you."

You meet his gaze, but he looks away, ashamed.

"I have failed, as an older brother, to keep Belphegor in check. There is nothing more I can do to protect him. He must be held accountable for what he did to you, one way or another. This is my last resort. Perhaps it is foolish of me to hope that, in time, he may change when he sees how happy you have made his brothers. But being imprisoned by Diavolo will not encourage him to reform."

"Neither will forcing him into a pact."

"I know that," he says, his voice becoming firm. "But at least it would keep our family together."

The two of you stare at each other for a few moments, a tension hanging in the air around you. You take a slow, deep breath and let it out.

"I ... Need some time to think about this."

He nods his understanding, letting his hands slip down from your shoulders to clasp around yours. He brings them to his lips, kissing your knuckles, and then holds them to his chest, over his heart.

"I will ask Diavolo to give us more time to decide. Until then, I do not want you to leave this room without myself, or one of my brothers, to protect you. And I will be placing a ward on your door to prevent Belphegor from entering."

You nod your agreement.

"I'll need to speak to Beelzebub, if I'm even going to _consider_ a pact with Belphegor."

Lucifer tilts his head, prompting you to elaborate.

"The thing that made me decide to help Belphegor when I found him in the attic was that Beel really missed him. He wanted his twin back. He seemed so sad without him when I got here, Lu. I should never have believed a fucking _word_ out of Belphegor's mouth, but I did what I did for Beel."

You drop your gaze to where Lucifer clutches your hand to his chest. His thumb moves across the back of your hand with gentle strokes.

"I need to know what he thinks of the idea before I agree to it. He's already upset with me for hiding the fact that I knew Belphegor was up there for so long. I don't want to upset him even more."

Lucifer squeezes your hand. "I am sorry to have put you in this position, my love. I should not have kept what had happened from my brothers."

You turn your hand in his, so that your palms kiss, and your fingers interlace. You bring his hand down to your naked lap. You hold it against your thigh, pressing your forehead against his shoulder.

"You were doing your best," you whisper.

"And once again, it was not enough." 

His tone is heavy. He sounds distant, lost in a sea of dark thoughts. An ache bloom in your chest. You know he is thinking of his sister, of his failure to protect her and to keep his family together after the Great Celestial War. You release his hand and wrap your arms around his chest, leaning into him as he rests against the headboard. He pulls the blanket up over your lap when you shiver, holding you to him once more. You squeeze him in your arms.

"What a mess ..." you murmur, repeating his sentiment from when he first entered your room today.

He holds you a little tighter, leaning his head atop yours.

"We will weather the storm, my love," he intones. "And we shall do it together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I earned your forgiveness for my long absence? I hope so. 
> 
> Next up:   
> \- Film Studies (Mammon/Leviathan/Satan/Asmodeus/Reader)  
> \- Post-Attic Equations (Beelzebub/Reader)  
> \- Absentee (no smut, but some complicated Barbatos/Reader, and wholesome content at Purgatory Hall)  
> \- Conclusive Research (Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/Reader)  
> \- Long Division (long multi-chapter #1, all relationships)  
> \- The Sum of Us (long multi-chapter #2, all relationships)


End file.
